


First Sight

by spiritanimal



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bit of Drama, F/M, Innuendo, Language, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 43,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritanimal/pseuds/spiritanimal
Summary: Hayato Gokudera was a logical, scientific man. To believe in something, he needed hard core proof. Most emotions seemed like flights of fancy to him. One day, he decided to pick up some new reading material from a nearby book store.





	1. Chapter 1

Hayato Gokudera was a simple man. He was a man of learning, and especially things one could prove, theories and the like. When he was in school, he loved math and science. He was the feared right hand of the Vongola Decimo. Even if he believed in something like love, he had no time for such frivolities. He helped run the biggest mafia famiglia.   
What did he believe in then? Lust and sexual needs of course. He believed in family…to an extent, and he believed in himself mostly. He believed in himself, the tenth boss of the Vongola and the Vongola itself. It was sensible, logical and tangible. Especially with his past, even emotions can’t be trusted. For the longest time all he felt was anger, hate, then finally loyalty. That explained him in a nutshell.   
So, why was he at a bookstore, looking for reading material, finding his eyes slide to the girl behind the counter? She didn’t seem especially pretty, or at least that fake notion most of the ladies that ended up on a mafioso’s arm deemed pretty. Her hair wasn’t done, nor her nails, and her face was devoid of any trace of make-up. Her hair was brown, albeit a very light shade, and pulled into a high ponytail, wisps falling around her face. She wore a large sweatshirt that fell off of one shoulder, a tank top underneath, jeans and converse. She looked like a college student.   
“If you’re going to stare, why don’t you go talk to her?” Yamamoto asked leaning over his shoulder, looking at the book he was holding. “I’d ditch the weird alien book though…”  
“I wasn’t staring moron.” He bit out, closing the book and putting it back. “I was being observant of our surroundings.” He pulled out another book flipping through it, feeling a blush stain his cheeks.  
“Looks like you were observing the cashier.” Yamamoto joked. “Just admit it man. It’s not the end of the world if a girl catches your interest.”  
“Mind your own business.” He shot back, pushing his glasses up. “Why did I bring you anyway?”  
“Because I asked?” Unknown to Hayato, Yamamoto grinned. He finally had silence to go through and pick out a book. As he set that book back on it’s self, and picked another seeming interesting one, he heard a familiar voice. “Excuse me miss?” After a pause, he continued. “Do you have books about baseball, maybe the world series or anything?” Hayato froze and glanced out of the corner of his eye, watching his idiot friend lean against the counter. The girl put her book down, marking her place carefully, and looked as if she was thinking.  
“Ahh….maybe. They would all be in non-fiction…” She hopped off of her stool and came around the corner. “Let’s go take a look.” She took off gracefully, leading Yamamoto towards what he was looking for.   
Hayato looked back to his book, feeling a blush creep up into his cheeks. Her voice rang out like a melody. He didn’t understand what the hell was going on. He was entirely too focused on a girl he hadn’t even met yet. He sighed softly, pulling a few books from the shelves, and heading to the counter. As he waited, he heard Yamamoto talking with the girl as they walked back.  
“Too bad you didn’t have what I was looking for” He said, tacking a sheepish laugh on at the end.   
“I can look into it and order a few” She offered in a gentle voice.   
“That would be great!” As they came into view, Hayato frowned at how chummy they seemed. “Oh! I’m Yamamoto and this is Gokudera.” He introduced them, hitting her with a thousand watt smile.   
“Nice to meet you.” She went behind the counter and rang up Hayato’s purchases. “I’m Rosabella. I just bought this place from the former owner. I guess he decided to retire in Sicily or something.” She shrugged, then blinked as she saw the books Hayato had purchased. She raised a brow as she held up a book. “Should I look into more about Cryptozoology too?” Hayato felt his face heat up as he looked away, holding out his credit card.   
“Not necessary…” He mumbled, looking at her from the corner of his eye. He saw her smile fall a bit as she took his payment, processing it quickly.  
“Actually, Yamamoto, will you leave a phone number? That way I can call you when the books come in?” She slid a pad and paper towards him as she handed Hayato his purchase with the other. He felt that pang again. Shit. Was he actually jealous of that damned Baseball Idiot? She glanced in his direction with bright, hazel eyes. “If you want ah….Gokudera… you can leave your email or number or something so I can let you know when I get something new in…?” She asked, her voice hesitant. He simply nodded, avoiding Yamamoto’s gaze, and quickly wrote down his number for her.  
“Thank you.” He muttered, turning and heading out of the store at a quick pace. Once outside in the fresh air, he took a deep breath. What the hell was all of that? He closed his eyes, inhaling through his nose, then exhaling through his mouth before opening them. He heard Yamamoto join him outside after a moment.  
“Thanks again, Rosabella!” He then turned, focusing his mocha colored gaze on Hayato. “So, that was something…”  
“Shut it.” He replied, pushing off the wall he was leaning on, and heading for the car. “We should get back.”  
“I…think you’re still blushing…” His friend gave him one of his famous smiles. “You should talk to her. She’s super nice, and she’s pretty. Talk about books…maybe have coffee.”  
“I think you’re about to walk home.” Hayato snapped, as he started the car. “Just….cut it out Yamamoto.” He said, his voice falling quiet. He glanced over at his friend as they drove off and saw him nod.   
“Yeah ok, but the way you looked at her…” He let his voice trail off as he looked out the window, watching the passing scenery.   
“I hadn’t even met her. I didn’t look at her any way.”  
“I think it was love at first sight.”  
“There’s no such thing. I don’t even think love exists. There’s no scientific proof.” He answered with a tone of finality.   
“You don’t believe in love…but you believe in aliens and bigfoot….” Yamamoto deadpanned. Hayato could only sigh. He wasn’t going to win this one, not with this idiot.

Hayato was working on some paperwork in his office about a week later, hair pulled back, glasses resting on his nose, when his cell phone rang. He glanced over and noticed that the number was unknown, but from the area. The corners of his mouth turned into a slight frown as he picked up.  
“Hello?” He answered, a slightly confused note to his voice that even surprised him.  
“Um…Mr. Gokudera?” The melodic voice on the other end asked.  
“Yes. This is him.” He leaned back in his chair, switching ears. The voice sounded like an angel, and he couldn’t help but blush.  
“This…um… I don’t know if you remember me, but this is Rosabella?” Even with the uncertainty woven in her voice, he couldn’t help but smile.  
“Yeah…ah…the bookstore.” He stated, kicking his feet up onto his desk. “How can I help you?”  
“Wow…ah…you’re a lot more articulate over the phone.” She giggled nervously. He felt himself blush. “Um…”She laughed a bit, sounding like the tinkle of crystal. “I’m usually not this nervous, but I just got a few books in. Um…let’s see…one on the Loch Ness monster, and one on a few urban legends of America, like the Jersey Devil and the lot. Would you like me to hold them for you?” His eyes widened. Those did sound interesting, and it gave him a solid excuse to see her again…. not that he wanted to or anything.   
“I can be down within the hour, if that’s ok?” He said, putting his feet flat onto the ground.   
“Perfect. I’ll have them at the register for you. See you then.”  
“Yeah see you.” With that the line went dead. He stood up, checking himself in the mirror he had in there. Black jeans and a white t-shirt. He looked pretty good. Nodding to himself, he grabbed his car keys and headed out.  
It took Hayato fifteen minutes to get to the book store. He walked in and looked around. Nobody was in there. He glanced towards the register and saw Rosabella, leaning over the desk doing some paperwork.   
“Aw shit…I didn’t hold you up did I?” He asked, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks as he made his way over. She looked up and honored him with a smile. He felt his heart race for a moment when he made it to the counter.  
“Not at all Mr. Gokudera.” She slid the books to him. “I told you it’d be fine over the phone. Just had to finish up a few things anyway.” He dug out his wallet grabbing his card and handing it to her.  
“I don’t normally do this…but…can I take you out? Coffee? Dinner?” His face heated to the point he thought it’d melt off. Why did he just say that?! What was going on?!  
“When?” She asked as she handed him back the card, giving him the slip to sign.  
“When are you free?”  
“Tonight?” She offered. “I mean later tonight. I need a shower and I usually call my brother every Friday evening. He’s pretty over protective.” He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded a bit.  
“Yeah ok. Um…” He checked his watch and saw it was four in the afternoon. “Seven or eight ok?” She gave him another smile and nodded.  
“Yeah. That sounds wonderful.” She looked thoughtful for a minute. “How about meet in the middle and say 7:30?” He nodded, was about to turn and leave then stopped, smacking himself in the head.  
“Can I have your address? I would love to pick you up. Make it a proper date.” She handed him a piece of paper with it written on it already.   
“I figured you’d need this.” She said quietly, a blush staining her cheeks. God, she was too adorable. “I’ll see you at 7:30 Mr. Goku-”  
“Hayato” He said, cutting her off. “Call me Hayato.”  
“Hayato then.” She blessed him with one more smile as he turned around, heading back to his car. He couldn’t believe he just did that. He didn’t take women on dates! He sped off, planning on finishing up what he could of his work, then shower and change before he went to pick her up.   
As he drove, he lit a cigarette. Usually not one to smoke in his car, he couldn’t hold back at the moment. His mouth had acted on its own accord in the store. Now his heart was racing and his mind was whirling. He couldn’t believe he asked someone out…on a real date. When he pulled up, he rested his head on the steering wheel, letting out a breath. Yamamoto wasn’t going to let him hear the end of this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first date! And an over protective older brother

Rosabella got out of the shower and changed into something kind of nice. Well, it was nicer than the yoga pants and t-shirt she wore to the bookstore. After putting on a bit of mascara, she sat on her bed, dialing up her brother for their weekly call. As she waited for an answer, she slipped on a pair of heels. Finally, she heard his voice on the other end.   
“Rosa! How are you?”  
“Good. The store is doing great! Even sold some books.” She laughed a bit, then cleared her throat. “How’s everything at home?”  
“Fine, fine. Don’t worry so much!” He laughed a bit. “Actually, I’m visiting an allied famiglia at the moment.”  
“Am I interrupting?”  
“Not at all! We were just hanging out. It’s actually my little brother’s.”   
“Oh! How is he? You haven’t talked about him in a while.” She glanced at the clock. It was 7:15. She still had some time.  
“He’s doing great! Better than he thought he would anyway.” She heard him sigh. “You should meet him some day.”  
“You sent me away, so why would you want me to?” She sighed. “I can’t argue over this Dino. I have a date tonight.”  
“A date?” She heard his voice get serious. “Who is this guy? Are you sure he isn’t out for the Famiglia? I want a name. Romario! We’re going to have to do a background check.”   
“Don’t do this….”  
“It’s too dangerous for you to be dating someone I don’t know Ro-ro.” She sighed at the childhood nickname.  
“I’m all grown up sir.” She heard him scoff on the other end. “I’ll give you his name, but don’t make a big deal. Seriously, he’s a nice guy and I don’t want you to scare him off.” She heard him groan and thought she could hear him roll his eyes.   
“Fine. I’ll behave. But I’m doing a background check.”  
“Fine.” She huffed, then let out a breath. “His name is Hayato Gokudera. Please behave Dino! I reall-” He cut her off, yelling.  
“HURRICANE BOMB HAYATO?! What the actual fuck! TSUNA!” After a moment she was able to put the phone back to her ear. “No need. I know exactly who he is. Don’t go out with him Ro-ro.”  
“Why not? Who is he?” She asked, then got up hearing a knock on the door.   
“Right hand man to Vongola Decimo. Ro this was the life I was trying to keep you out of. Do you realize how many people are out gunning for the Vongola?”  
“I know who the Vongola are. After all, I DID grow up in the same place as you.” She opened the door and motioned for Hayato to come in as she walked away towards the sofa. “And I never asked you to protect me. I can protect myself!”  
“Rosabella, please just listen…”  
“I have to go Dino. He’s here waiting on my sorry butt.”  
“He’s there?” She heard the threats in his voice. “Let me talk to him. Or I will call you every five minutes on this date, until I fall asleep.” She sighed, then pouted.  
“Fine. Behave.” She looked at a bewildered Hayato and held out her phone to him. “I’m sorry. My brother would like a word.” He simply nodded and took the phone.

Taking the phone from this ethereal creature before him, Hayato brought it up to his ear, frowning. He just knew he wasn’t going to enjoy this conversation.  
“Hello?” He asked warily. When the person on the other end spoke, his eyes widened.  
“Hayato! So that’s where you were rushing off to!” He felt the blood drain from his face as he stared at Rosabella, listening to the man on the other side of the phone. Did he actually ask out the Chiavarone Famiglia princess? Oh man, Tsuna was going to kill him. “You are going to listen for once in your life. Got it?”  
“Yeah…” He mumbled, still stunned.   
“Ok, good. So, here’s the thing, Rosa is my baby sister. I don’t want her dating you of all people. You have a shorter fuse than I have ever seen, you don’t know how to treat anyone, and you have one of the largest targets on your back ever. I was trying to keep her out of this world, but it can’t be helped. She seems quite taken with you for some reason. So…” He heard the mafia boss sigh on the other end. “Do NOT hurt her. I will find you and I will beat you until you wished you were dead. You will protect her, and don’t involve her in Mafia shit. Understand?”  
“Uh…yeah…”  
“Good. We’re done here.” Hayato simply handed the phone back to Rosabella, who took it and frowned.  
“You didn’t threaten him did you?” She gave an exasperated sigh. “Dammit Dino, just…let me live my life. No. Don’t Ro-ro me. I’m….Bye Dino.” She hung up the phone, then gave Hayato a smile. “I am so sorry….”  
“Nah, don’t worry about it.” He replied, shaking his head a bit. “Come on. Let’s go before your brother tries to kill me for keeping you out too late.” He offered her his arm, and walked this angel out to his car.

Later that night, Hayato pulled up to Rosabella’s home, and turned off the car. Their date had been fun. They had several things in common and he had enjoyed talking to her. Along with being absolutely beautiful, she was intelligent and funny. Thankfully Dino’s clumsiness wasn’t genetic, and she had the grace of a gazelle. He cleared his throat as he looked over at her.  
“So, ah…I had fun….” He said lamely, inwardly kicking himself for sounding like an idiot.  
“I did too. Um…” As he watched her, she blushed and chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. “I had called you today from my cell phone, so…you have my number.” She leaned over, kissing his cheek. “I’d like to do this again some time.” He felt himself blush faintly as he watched her get out of the car. As she walked towards her door, her phone rang. Answering it, she dug out her keys. “What now? Yes, I just got home. No…no…it’s not….oh my God! He was a perfect gentleman. Yes, he’s about to drive off now. You are such a brat you know?”  
Hayato sighed, as he started the car and driving off. He thrummed his fingers against the steering wheel as he tried to concentrate on the road. His mind kept wandering back to Rosabella and the dinner they shared not long ago. He felt like they got along very well. He was all ready trying to figure out where he would take her next. What would she enjoy doing? Perhaps he should call her and….   
At an intersection, he stopped, slamming his hands on the steering wheel, scowling. He pulled his cigarettes out, lighting one as he rolled down the window. How was he getting so twisted over a girl? Why did that girl have to be Dino’s baby sister? He started driving once again and sighed, arm hanging out of the window. He felt like he couldn’t concentrate, his mind wandering back to Rosabella. How was he supposed to work, do missions, generally pay attention. How was he supposed to not get his ass completely and thoroughly whooped by an over protective big brother?   
As he pulled into the garage of Vongola Headquarters, he supposed he would get that answer soon enough. Dino, Romario, and Tsuna were waiting on him. He sighed, and closed his eyes before shutting the car off, and grabbing his jacket. He was going to have to deal with this sooner or later, might as well do it now and get it over with. He got out of the car and headed over to the group.  
“ Hey.” He said, lighting a cigarette, and inhaling deeply. He was nervous as hell, but he wasn’t going to let Dino see that.  
“So, um…Gokudera….Dino wanted to talk to you….” Tsuna started, feeling slightly nervous.  
“About me asking out his sister? Kinda figured that.” He said, the epitome of calm on the outside. On the inside, he was a whirling mess. He didn’t want to get on DIno’s bad side, sure it’d upset Rosabella, but he couldn’t guarantee he wouldn’t lose his temper in this situation. Like anyone, he didn’t like being threatened, and he was pretty sure that was what this was. He leaned against a nearby car, glancing down and noting it was Yamamoto’s anyway. He saw Tsuna nod and Dino frown.  
“I don’t want you to.” Dino said with finality. “Period. I got her out of the mafia life, and I don’t want her back in it. Don’t contact her, don’t even go into her store.” Hayato couldn’t help it, he smirked around the cigarette between his lips.  
“I…can’t do that.” He said, shaking his head.  
“But Gokudera…” Tsuna said, eyes wide.  
“Look here Hurricane bo-”  
“I have never felt this way before about a woman. I can’t explain it, but I won’t stop seeing her.” He said, leaving no room for argument. He started to walk by and Dino grabbed the front of his shirt, slamming him against the wall.   
“Dino!” Tsuna yelled, alarm in his voice.  
“Do you realize that’s why you should? Do you know what danger you would be putting her in?” He slammed Hayato against the wall once more. “I successfully hid her away, allowing people to forget I even had a sister so she wouldn’t be used to get to me. And now you prance in and drag her back in?! Even worse, you’d involve her with the Vongola as well?! If what you say is true she is your weakness. And other families will use that to get to you. Just….think about your actions.” The fire in DIno’s sepia eyes dying out. “I can’t lose my baby sister…”  
“Tch” Hayato clicked his tongue as he pushed Dino’s arm away from him. “You’re assuming I can’t protect her.” He sighed, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, calming himself. “If I can help it, no harm will ever come to her.” He looked over at Tsuna and Romario. “Can…we have a minute?” At that Tsuna nodded, and motioned for Romario to follow. At a questioning look, Dino gave his right hand man a nod. When they were gone, Hayato looked at the man in front of him.   
“You can’t be there all the time Hayato…” Dino said quietly after the other two left.   
“No, I can’t. But here, let me tell you something.” He crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall. “And if you repeat this I swear I will deny every bit of it….” When the other man looked at him, he let out a breath, looking to the side, a blush creeping up on his face. He cleared his throat then began. “I… can’t explain it. I can’t get her off my mind. I… the thought of her being in danger pains me in a way I’ve only felt about a select few.” He sighed, glancing at Dino from the corner of his eyes. “I know I just met her, but the feeling was like a switch was flipped inside me. When I asked her out my mouth worked on its own volition. All I did was go there to pick up some books she ordered for me.” He shook his head, pushing hair from his eyes. “I just can’t back down, unless she wants me to. And I will fight anyone who gets in my way.” He stopped, thumbs hooked in his belt loops and leveled a stare at Dino, almost daring him to do something.Dino sighed, his shoulders slumping. He ran a hand through his hair and chuckled a bit, eyes sparkling a bit.  
“Fine. But one word of you hurting her or her getting hurt because of you, I will personally make you regret your words this evening.” With that Dino started walking inside, answering his phone on the first ring. “Rosa! I thought you were done talking to me tonight! No, of course not! I told you I wasn’t going to threaten anyone! And you call me a brat.” His laugh floated back to Hayato, who scowled.  
“My ass…” He mumbled as he finally headed inside, shoving his hands into his pockets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a lot of fun with this fic. The chapters are taking me a little longer than previous works though. I'm happy with the end result though! Hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A phone call, a party, and she's who's ex?

Hayato was stretched languidly, across a sofa in a sitting room, reading one of his new books a few days later. He had called and talked to Rosabella the day after their date. She had asked about her brother and if he had threatened Hayato. He denied everything. He sure as hell didn’t like it, but he understood why Dino had done it. He couldn’t say he wouldn’t have done the same thing in his shoes. He set his book down and thought about it for a moment. If Bianchi was….well…normal would he threaten and attempt to keep her away? He frowned a bit, chewing his bottom lip. As he was mulling this over, his phone rang. Shifting, he pulled it from his back pocket and looked at it. It was Rosabella.   
“Hey. What’s up?” He asked as he answered it, laying his book on his chest. He shifted to a more comfortable position, a slight grin on his face.  
“Hey there Hayato.” He could hear a smile in her melodic voice, and it made him blush faintly. “I was thinking… um…” He figured she was gathering her thoughts, so he waited patiently. After a moment of her stammering on the other end, he heard footsteps. Glancing over he saw Yamamoto, who raised a brow, leaning on the doorway.  
“Hold on for a sec?” He asked. When he heard her affirmative, he looked over, phone on his chest. “May I help you Baseball Idiot?” Yamamoto chuckled and walked into the room, sitting in a nearby chair.   
“Yeah, so…” He cleared his throat, before continuing. “To foster good relations between the allied famglias we’re holding a formal ball tonight.” He laughed, smiling, hand running through his raven locks. “I think that’s how Reborn put it.”  
“Aw shit….when?” He asked, sitting up. He had to find a suit and oh crap…this wasn’t… damn Reborn to hell.   
“Ahahaha…. about seven I think is what he said. And he said…” Then he continued in his best impersonation of Reborn. “Tell Gokudera to invite that cute little filly he’s causing such a commotion about.”  
“I figured as much. Got it. I don’t know if she’s available though…” He glanced at Yamamoto, shooing him away as he returned his attention back to the phone. “So…”  
“Ahaha that’s easy! You’re all ready talking to her!” Yamamoto said, waving as he left. “Rosabella and Hayato sitting in a tree…” He felt his annoyance rise at the song as it drifted down the hall.  
“So..?” She asked, laughing a bit. She had obviously heard Yamamoto and his childish song.   
“Sorry about that. Uh…” He felt his blush increase as he cleared his throat. “So apparently the boss and Reborn have thrown together a last minute ball tonight. Can…”  
“Absolutely. What time?” She asked, cutting him off. His eyes widened as he blushed furiously.   
“Ah… Yamamoto said it’d start about seven so…”  
“Pick me up at six. I’ll be ready.” She fell silent for a second. “If I’m correct, the right hand man should be there to greet guests with the boss, correct?”  
“Ah…yeah….”  
“OK then. I’ll have to close the store early…like soon. Hair done, nails….make up…dig out a dress….” He listened as she thought outloud. “Yeah six should be fine.”  
“You don’t need to do all of that…” He muttered, shifting into a more comfortable position.   
“Well, maybe not, but…” He heard her sigh and a rustle as she moved a bit. “What I was always told, because I wouldn’t be a successor, I would end up as a Mafia wife of course. And my job was to make the man on my arm look good. And by looking good, I make him look good. If I can’t take care of my looks, then how can I support him behind the scenes, relieve his stress, and make his home life easier?” Hayato sat there, silent, mulling over the meanings in her words. He sighed softly, closing his eyes.  
“I wouldn’t know about any of that. After all, my sister is a hitman. But yeah I trust you, so see you at six.”  
“Perfect.” And as a second thought she added. “What color will you be wearing? I’d hate for my dress to clash with your suit.” He frowned. He guessed he was going to wear what he usually wore.   
“I usually end up wearing a black suit with a red shirt.” He said, blushing. He felt like he was in high school all over again.   
“Absolutely perfect. Red’s my favorite color. I’ll see you!” With that the line went dead. He thought he would need a good bit of alcohol to get through this evening…

 

Hayato, dressed and ready for the pop up Vongola party, pulled up to Rosabella’s home just before six. He was paranoid about being late. He got out of the car, and jogged up to her door. He expected to wait for a few minutes, most girls needed extra time for something like this after all. He lifted his hand and knocked. What he didn’t expected was the door to open instantly, and him being frozen to the spot. He felt his cheeks burn, his eyes widen, and his jaw literally drop when he saw his date.

Rosabella opened the door absolutely ready to go. She had her hair done earlier that day. Blonde highlights were put in, swept into an up do where wisps of hair framed her face. Her makeup was completely done up, darker shades used, giving her a smokey eye and a merlot colored lip. Her nails were done with a french manicure. Her dress was a one shoulder lacy and sequined that was scarlet in color and came down to half way between her knee and thigh. It was all finished off with shiny black stilettos and a black clutch.  
She blinked a few times as Hayato gaped at her, then blushed. She thought she looked ok, but not great. It was decent for a rush job though. She passed a hand in front of his face a few times. She was really hoping he would snap out of it.  
“Hayato…?” She asked nervously. She didn’t want to have to call the night off, not after all that work. He blinked his eyes a few times, then gave her a grin.  
“Sorry. You are quite literally enchanting like that.” There was an undertone in his voice that made her blush even more. He offered his hand out to her, and when she daintily put hers in his, he moved, brushing his lips over her knuckles. “I don’t know if I would want anyone to see you looking like this.” She just blinked down at him, speechless. He, then, took her arm in his and led her to the car, making sure to open the door for her. As she stated to her big brother already, Hayato Gokudera was a perfect gentleman with her. 

 

Hayato swallowed the lump in his throat as the impromptu party started. After their entrance, he led Rosabella towards Tsuna and the rest of the guardians. She might as well meet them now. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye.  
“You ready to meet the Vongola Decimo?” He asked, feeling nervous himself.   
“Absolutely.” She replied with a smile. “I’ve heard so much about him from Dino.” Hayato nodded. Of course she did. He should have known that.  
“Don’t worry about the others. They can be too much at times.” He warned, patting her hand. As they reached their destination, he saw Tsuna look over and smile.  
“Gokudera!” Which caused everyone else to look over. He felt his face heat up at the attention. “So glad you could bring ah…eh…”  
“I’m Rosabella Chiavarone. Pleased to meet you Vongola Decimo.” She said, in a most demure manner, with a slight curtsy.   
“Oh, please call me Tsuna miss Rosabella. You’ve met Yamamoto already…” He motioned to each individual as he introduced them. “ This is Ryohei Sasagawa, Chrome Dokuro, Lambo Bovino, and Mukuro Rokuro.” Hayato watched her out of the corner of his eye, to make sure she was ok. This is what worried him, aside from the Varia anyway. She simply nodded her head gracefully.  
“Ahahahaha hard to tell you’re related to Dino!” Yamamoto piped up. “You haven’t tripped yet.” She giggled behind her hand.  
“Ah yeah, my brother can be…. less than graceful…” She said diplomatically. Wow she was good. Tsuna looked at the two and smiled warmly.  
“Go enjoy yourselves. Just…ah… I’m sure Dino’s here somewhere so…yeah…” He cleared his throat, glancing around.  
“Wait, shouldn’t I…” He started, then Rosabella cut him off.  
“Oh Dino will be fine. Hayato is a perfect gentleman.” She glanced around the giant room. “More than I can say about some of your other guests.” He felt her hand slip down and her fingers entwine with his. “Come on Darling. Won’t you dance with me? You can be on look out out there.” Before he could argue, she was pulling him towards the dance floor as a particularly nice waltz began. 

After the one dance, Hayato had Rosabella wait for a moment as he grabbed them some drinks. On his way back, he saw a group around her. Scowling to himself he stalked up to them. As he made his way back to her side, he blinked a few times, seeing who it was. She took the drink from his hand and kissed his cheek, thanking him, before turning back to the group. He glanced at each one, still wearing a trace of his scowl. There was Yamamoto, Dino, and Squalo?  
“Rosa, so good to see you.” Dino said, greeting his sister with a kiss on the cheek. Apparently the group had just gotten there. The mafia boss glanced at Gokudera and gave him a nod. “Hayato, I hope you’re treating her well.”  
“Of course I am…” He mumbled into his drink.  
“Wait, Rosa, you’re…him…?” Hayato relished in the confused look on Squalo’s face. He hid a grin behind another sip of his drink as he listened.  
“Yes. I am dating Hayato. Is there a problem with that?”  
“Well, I mean, didn’t you tell me…”  
“Ahahaha! I can’t believe Squalo cares” Yamamoto piped up, which earned him a Squalo elbow to the stomach.   
“I did.” She glanced at Hayato, who looked slightly confused, then went to explain. “In HIGH SCHOOL we kind of dated for a while. I broke up with him stating I didn’t want to be in the mafia life.”  
“Best decision you ever made.” Dino interjected with a smirk, which also earned him a Squalo elbow. “Ouch!”  
“And I didn’t. Then I met Hayato. He’s a perfect gentleman and not nearly as loud as some people.”   
“Ahahahahaha! Gokudera! You’re dating Squalo’s ex!” And Yamamoto thought this was absolutely hilarious. He sent a withering stare towards his friend, then rolled his eyes as Squalo started talking again.  
“I can’t believe you said that, then you’re dating this asshole! Dino…are you actually ok with this?”  
“Not really, but I didn’t like her dating you either. If I had to choose…well…you are you so…yeah…” Dino replied, glancing around, seeming to be looking for a way out. The explanation also earned him another elbow. “Ouch! You’re dangerous with that damned thing!”

Later into the night, after much dancing and many drinks, the crowd was starting to thin. Hayato glanced around, and saw Tsuna looking like he was about to fall asleep on his feet, talking to Kyoko and Haru.   
“Who are they?” He heard Rosabella ask near his ear. Cheeks burning, he cleared his throat.   
“The brunette is some stupid woman. I guess a friend of the Boss. And the other girl is Kyoko Sasagawa. She’s been dating the boss since highschool.” She hummed into his ear.  
“They look weak. Are they?”  
“Well…. they’re spirit and determination…”  
“That’s not going to help them in this life.” She replied cutting him off. He spun around grabbing her wrists and staring into her eyes, the look in his cold as ice.   
“Don’t. The boss cares for them both. And they know what they’re getting into.” He scowled a bit. “Do NOT speak badly of his friends. It would upset him. Also, you’re brother is friendly enough with them.” He let her wrist go, then instantly felt bad as she rubbed it, pouting.   
“Some women have no place in the Mafia…” She said quietly. “And after watching them, they’re….too good….” She turned away, started walking. “I didn’t mean to insult you. I’ll find my own way home.” Hayato heard a tone of embarrassment in her voice. He sighed softly, rubbing his eyes.   
“I’m sorry Rosabella. Please…I’ll take you home if you really want to go.” He heard her sigh, as she paused in her steps. He held out his hand for her, as she tilted her head to look at him over her shoulder.   
“No, I’m sorry. We’re still new at this, still learning about each other.” She took a deep breath, and turned back around to face him. “You’re the first person in a long time that I dated, where I could be myself.” He sighed in relief when she stepped closer, taking his hand. “I forgot myself for a moment. And I apologize. Forgive me?”  
He couldn’t stop the genuine smile that spread across his face as he closed his hand over hers. Giving it a gentle yank, he pulled her close to him, and wrapped his arms around her in one fluid motion. A faint blush burned his cheeks, and one tinted hers. Their closness a very new thing to them both, their noses inches apart.  
“I feel like I can forgive you most anything principessa.” He said, his voice low, an underlying tone to which he would rather not admit to lacing through his words. “Ready for me to take you home?” He saw her blush faintly and shake her head.   
“Not just yet. Maybe…” She paused for a moment, biting her dark red bottom lip. “Maybe I should meet those girls. I should try to make friends, right?” They, both, glanced over at the trio, Tsuna nodding his head tiredly as both girls chatted excitedly away. “Besides, it looks like Tsuna could use a bit of help. I distract them, you get him out?” Hayato couldn’t help but chuckle. He looked down at her and nodded.   
“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” As they walked over, Hayato kept his hand on her lower back leading the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you are enjoying reading this half as much as I'm enjoying writing it! Please let me know what you think and how I'm doing!


	4. Chapter 4

Rosabella wanted to friend Tsuna ’s lady friends in an attempt to be more sociable for Hayato. Little did she know what she was getting herself into. It had been a week since the party and apparently the two and Chrome had become her self appointed best friends ever. Granted, Rosabella didn’t have very many friends, being who she was and all she tended to keep people at arms length. She never knew who she could trust. 

These girls, on the other hand, where on a whole different level. Upon hearing who she was and who she went to the party with, they instantly had her trading phone numbers and emails, asking questions by the hundreds, barely giving her enough time to answer one before asking another. It was nerve wracking to say the least. And, now, even though that week has gone by, they were still texting her constantly, and wanting her to hang out all of the time. Seriously, she barely had time for herself, never mind having time for Hayato. But, seeing one was the long standing love of the Vongola Decimo’s life, she had to be polite and acquiesce to most demands, if humanly possible. 

It was after a round of lunch, coffee, then cake, that she fell onto her stool behind the counter at her bookstore, and dialed up Hayato’s number. After a few rings, she heard his smooth, all around sexy voice come from the other end.

“Rosa, is everything ok?” He asked, in a hushed voice. Crap. She was probably interrupting some business or something.

“Not really. I just wanted a break from Haru and Kyoko and hear a sexy man voice. If I’m interrupting I can call back later or something.” She replied with a sigh, rubbing her eyes gently. 

“Not really.” She thought she could hear the blush in his voice. He always got a dusting of pink across his face when she complimented him on anything. “I…we were just finishing up here.” She heard Tsuna’s voice in the background, asking Hayato something. “Ah…yeah hold on.” He replied to his boss, then directed at her. “The boss would like a word, is that ok?”

“Of course. Anything for Vongola Decimo, and Dino’s baby brother.” She said with a smile. She did truly like Tsuna. He was so kind hearted and sweet, it was impossible to guess he was actually a Mafia boss. After a moment, and some rustling in the background, she heard him greet her.

“Rosabella, how are you?” His voice was like satin over the phone. No wonder Kyoko had ended up falling for this man.

“Doing well Tsuna. I trust you are as well?” She replied, waiting to see what he wanted. 

“Of course.” She heard him clear his throat. “I want to thank you.”

“Thank me?” She asked, more than a little surprised by this. 

“Yeah. I mean, let’s start with Gokudera. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him this happy and relaxed. I know it has mostly to do with you.” She blushed at his words, feeling slightly uncomfortable. “Also, how you are with Kyoko, Haru, and Chrome. I appreciate you taking time out of your busy schedule for them. I was afraid that this move had been hard on Kyoko and Haru. Making new friends has eased that considerably. Also, they admire you. Whether you know it or not, they’ve been learning from you on how to deal with the life they had chosen. And Chrome….” He sighed softly. “She’s not much at making friends, so, your kindness has gone a long way.” She felt terrible for her earlier thoughts now, and cursed herself for being a raving bitch in her head. 

“I…ah… it wasn’t intentional at all to be honest.” She mumbled, chewing on her bottom lip.

“Intentional or not, you’re a born leader, rightfully coming from Dino’s sister.” She heard him say something to Hayato, but couldn’t quite make it out, and Hayato’s voice replying a moment later. “Rosabella, allow me to invite you over for dinner with the family. It would be a suitable way of thanking you, and a great way for you to get to know the people important to Gokudera and your new found besties.” She narrowed her eyes as he chuckled at the last bit. Damn that Vongola super Intuition.  

“Ah yeah sure…” She muttered, allowing her voice to trail off. Usually dinners were stuffy affairs like that party and she didn’t really want to do all of that again so soon. 

“Nothing formal. Most of us will be in jeans and t shirts. It’ll be great. Kyoko and Haru are wonderful cooks.” She let out a sigh of relief, closing her eyes. Thank God. 

“What time?”

“I’ll have someone pick you up at six?” He asked. Someone? Why couldn’t she drive? Why couldn’t Hayato just pick her up? She heard his voice on the other end of the line, presumably asking the same things. 

“That should be fine. I’ll be at the book store, finishing closing up at that time.” She replied.

“Great.” She heard him laugh a bit. “We’ll see you in a while.” There was movement on the other side, and she heard Tsuna’s voice fairly clearly. “I apologize about taking up so much time Gokudera.” She sighed softly. Did all mafia bosses end up acting almost identical after being trained by Reborn?

“S’ok…” She heard Hayato mumble, then into the phone. “That was something…”

“Right? I mean I appreciate it, but that was sudden out of no where stuff…” She sighed softly. “You sure jeans and a shirt will be ok for dinner?”

“Yeah.” He laughed. “This is your average Vongola dinner. You’ll be the only one that doesn’t have close ties to the boss there.”

“No pressure huh? Che thanks.” She muttered, pouting a bit. “But if you say so anyway….” 

“I do.” He sighed softly. “I gotta get some things done before dinner if you’re coming. Usually I just let it wait until after, but call me selfish, I want sometime with just you and me after dinner if that’s possible.” She felt a blush tint her cheeks as she broke out into goosebumps hearing that velvet undertone to his voice. 

“Ah…yeah….” She stammered, then cleared her throat. “I’ll see you at dinner then.”

“See you then.” The line went dead and she wondered how she was supposed to get through the next several hours.

Rosabella turned from locking the store up, to see a black sedan pull up. She dared a glance back as it stopped, trading her keys in her bag for a knife, sliding it open and holding it at the ready still inside. Slowly turning around, she eyed the strange car as the driver’s side door opened. Someone got out, and then she let out a sigh, closing the blade, before taking her hand from her bag. 

“I really wish someone would have warned me you would be driving a suspicious looking car Mr. Reborn.” She muttered as he came around, opening the passenger’s side door for her.

“Now, now little flower, what fun would that be?” He asked, waiting for her to get in.

“I suppose there’s a reason you’re the one to pick me up?” She asked, getting into the car, buckling her seatbelt. There was silence until he got into the driver’s side, starting the car up.

“Of course. There’s always a reason I do what I do. You should know that by now.” As they drove, he glanced over. “It seems you and Gokudera are pretty serious.” He said quietly.

“It’s only been a few weeks.” She mumbled, feeling like a child again with him there. She blinked a few times as Leon made his way to her shoulder, curling up and falling asleep.

“Damn traitor….” Reborn muttered, then glanced at her once more. “That may be, but Tsuna and I both see it. Which is why he invited you today.” He let out a breath, his usual grin falling. “You need to be sure. This seemingly innocent thing you two have going on, is quite the huge thing. Both families would gain much from you two being together. It would solidify their alliance for the world to see far beyond what is already there. But on the other hand, it was be very traumatic if it fails.”

“I think I know all of this already. Didn’t you have the same talk with me when I was in highschool?”

“I did. But on the other hand, Squalo wasn’t as important as he is now in the Famiglia, nor will he ever be as important as Gokudera is. After all, you were flirting around with what, then, looked like the next leader of the Varia, not the right hand man to the boss.” He paused for a moment as she took all that in. She supposed that it made sense. 

“And as the lady of the right hand, you need to be something akin to the right hand for the mother of the Vongola. Which, in this case, would be Kyoko Sasagawa. You will need to act as Gokudera’s representative with the ladies, and behind the scenes. Help guide Kyoko, and when she’s not there, be something of a leader for her.” He paused, a smirk tipping at his lips. “I know you were groomed to be a Mafia Boss wife. Being what you are now, is a little different. Especially since these girls didn’t have your advantages. You’re going to have to teach them, and protect them. Except Chrome of course, she is more than able to take care of herself, being Tsuna’s mist guardian.” As they pulled up to the house, he looked at Rosabella one more time.

“Do you understand what I’m trying to tell you?” His grin grew just a little when she nodded, giving him a cold, hard stare.

“All or nothing. Teach Kyoko and Haru how to be strong enough without teaching them, and to be something akin to Kyoko’s right hand behind the scenes.” She blinked a few times as Reborn’s hand came down to pat her head a few times.

“You were always so much brighter than your brother. You’re a good addition to the Vongola Famiglia.” As he got out of the car, he ducked down to look at her. “Consider tonight’s dinner your initiation.” She swallowed a lump in her throat. She had better be sure about this because after tonight, there was no backing out. Reborn had made that much clear. 

When Rosabella first arrived, Kyoko and Haru were still preparing dinner. She had gone into the kitchen to offer her assistance, but when she saw what they were making she was at a loss. She had never made a proper Japanese meal before in her life. So, she did what she could do, peeling and cutting vegetables, doing the dishes as they went, and overall, just keeping them company. As she was chopping some things for a salad, she looked over and saw three sets of eyes peering into the kitchen. She glanced at the other two ladies, who were too involved in their work to notice, then looked back with a smile. 

“Ciao Bambinos.” She paused in her work, and beckoned to them. “Please come in. Don’t just stand there staring.” She turned and grabbed some bread from a nearby counter.”You must be hungry. Dinner’s taking a bit longer than expected.” She broke off three pieces and held them out. The three came into the kitchen, and stood before Rosabella. All three were teenagers, two about 15 and one slightly older.

“Thank you!” They chimed in unison as they took the bread.

“You’re welcome. I’m Rosabella Chiavarone. May I ask who you are?” She listened as she went back to her task. Out of the corner of her eye she caught them hopping up on stools.

“I’m I-Pin” The girl said, giving a slight bow as she snacked on her bread.

“I’m Fuuta.” The oldest said, introducing himself.

“The great and mighty Lambo!” The dark haired one announced. She simply rolled her eyes. This was interesting.  “I’m sure you’ve heard of me.”

“Somewhat.” She said as she worked. “My brother has said before that you are an insolent brat, but then again, you were 5. Hayato says you are simply a stupid cow. Though I met you, Lambo, during the party.” She heard I-Pin and Fuuta snicker as they finished up their pieces of bread. “Fuuta must be Rankings Fuuta, and I heard I-Pin is an excellent martial artist.” She grinned as Lambo looked a bit deflated by her remarks. She sighed, and rested her hand on her hip. “Look, Lambo, you have to be able to back up all your talk. You can’t just go crying to your 10 years later self every time you get into trouble.” She explained, waving her knife around. 

“Ah….Miss Rosabella….” Fuuta said, looking nervous.

“Should you be waving that thing around?” I-Pin asked, concerned. She blinked a few times, then set her knife down.

“Sorry.” Just then, things started floating around her, and she blinked a few times, highly confused on what was going on. 

“Rosabella Chiavarone.” She heard Fuuta say in a monotone voice. Crap. He was ranking her…. “Number one for Mafia wife qualifications out of 1,579. Number one for likeliness of marrying Hayato Gokudera out of 1. Number 15 for bladed weapons out of 785. Number 20 for knowing languages out of 15,095. Number…” Just then she heard a voice from the doorway.

“Fuuta! Please stop ranking our guests!” Tsuna said, authority dripping from his voice. Suddenly, Rosabella found herself, landing on the floor, blushing furiously. Did Fuuta just say what she thought he said. She was snapped out of her thoughts hearing Tsuna’s voice. “I’m sorry Rosabella.” He said quietly, offering his hand to help her up. “He has a habit of ranking everyone he comes across.” She took the hand and glanced around the kitchen. Everyone was staring at her with a shocked look. Well, shit. He did say what she thought he did. 

“How accurate is he?” She asked, full well knowing the answer.

“Perfectly accurate.” He replied. 

“Bwahahahaha! He said that you were going to mar-umph!” Rosabella shot I-Pin a thankful smile as she stuffed the rest of her bread into his mouth.

“Hopefully they haven’t been a bother.” Tsuna turned towards the three and frowned slightly. “Out. Go clean up for dinner and set the table. Let them finish up.” He fussed shooing the children out of the kitchen. 

“Not at all.” Rosabella replied, clearing her throat and going back to her work.

“Did….Fuuta say…” Haru asked, a tone of disbelief to her voice.

“You seem to be pretty awesome Rosabella!” Kyoko chirped as she finished up.

“I don’t know about all that now….” She mumbled, dumping the salad ingredients into a bowl, blushing faintly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My God.... I am so sorry! I didn't realize I didn't finish posting this ficcie here! So, my work for the day will be to post as much as I can today. The rest will be posted tomorrow! It's completed...just.... forgot to put it up....So many apologies!


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner was…interesting to say the least. Tsuna sat at the head of the table, with Yamamoto and Gokudera on either side of him, and the rest of his guardians sat from there. Two of the teenagers, Kyoko, Haru, a woman named Bianchi (That name sounded familiar somehow) who wore a pair of goggles, Reborn and two quiet men sat on the other end. Kyoko and Haru chatted happily, the two men kept to themselves, going over a blueprint as they ate, I-Pin and Fuuta talked amongst themselves, and Bianchi fawned over Reborn. That left Rosabella eating, absorbed in her own thoughts.   
What Fuuta said earlier…. all of it. She wasn’t aware she was ranked highly in anything, seeing herself as a pretty average chick. Well, as average as can be, seeing she was technically a mafia princess, and had a habit of dating some of the most dangerous men in the world. She glanced over at Hayato, who was talking with Tsuna, pushing Lambo away, yelling about him being a stupid cow. She should really ask where that came from. He caught her eye, and gave her a slight soft smile. She returned it, then felt herself blush, looking back at her food.   
“You care for Hayato a great deal.” She heard a husky woman’s voice state. The fact of the matter was, it was not a question, but an observation. Rosabella did not like the fact that she seemed so transparent. She looked up at the woman, finally taking in her appearance. She had long dusty pink hair, wore a tank top and leather bracelets, a choker around her neck. On her arm she sported a fairly large tattoo of a scorpion. She offered Rosabella a smile, resting her chin on her hand. “That’s wonderful. He kept arguing how he never believed in such things like love. It couldn’t be scientifically proven after all.” She shrugged slightly, giving a slight smile. “It’s wonderful you were able to change his mind.”  
“Bianchi. She’s been out of the life for a while. Don’t be rude and tell her who you are first.” Reborn reprimanded. Rosabella thought that would be a good idea. She wasn’t sure how to go about replying. She didn’t want to insult anyone just yet…at least not until she got to know them a bit more.   
“Of course Reborn darling!” She flipped hair over her shoulder. Reborn….darling….. ugh did she enjoy pain and torture? “My name is Bianchi. I’m Hayato’s older half sister, and also known by some as the Poison Scorpion.” She stated, then went to pass a side dish to Rosabella. She raised a brow and looked at Bianchi, then back at the food. “Come on now. Eat lovely.” Rosabella opened her mouth to retort when suddenly she felt several bodies crash into her, knocking her off her chair and on to the floor.  
“Bianchi! Don’t poison Rosabella!” Tsuna yelled, slamming his hand down. “That’s probably the worst thing you could do!”  
“The world could use one less Chiavarone probably…” She mused, then grinned. “And she wouldn’t have died. Love can overcome everything.”  
“She’s as crazy as ever…” Rosabella groaned an agreement as she heard Hayato. “Are you ok Principessa?” He asked, then tried to pick the both of them up off the floor, failing. “Yamamoto….get off of me….”  
“Ahahaha….ah… sorry…it was kinda scary seeing that food….” She felt some weight leave her. “You ok Rosabella?”  
“I feel like a truck just hit me…” She murmured as Hayato moved to a sitting position. She noticed her hand was underneath her body, and her ribs were on fire. Well, fuck. As nice as it was to get tackled by two hot guys, she was pretty sure she got hurt in the process.  
“The speed they were moving…and their strength, probably not far from the same thing.” The quiet blonde man said, peering over the table. Rosabella put her other hand underneath herself and gritted her teeth as she tried to push herself up. Her right hand blazed in a storm of pain, and she faltered, before taking the weight off of that one, pushing herself up with her good hand.  
“Pri…” She glanced over, cutting Hayato off.  
“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me.” She ground out, tears standing out in her eyes. She was pretty sure her hand was broken, and a rib or two were cracked. As she got to a kneeling position, she was pretty sure she twisted a knee as well.   
“What the hell Bianchi!” She heard Hayato yell as he jumped up. “Why were you trying to poison her?!”  
“She should get used to it.” She said coldly. “Besides, I think I successfully poisoned almost everyone here at some point and you’re all alive.” Rosabella finally got to a sitting position and came across a very curious dilemma. She didn’t want to worry anyone and ruin dinner, but she was plotting on how to get back in her chair.  
“Need some help?” Kyoko asked, crouching down beside her. “We’ll get this looked at after dinner. I’m sure Haru and I can figure an excuse to drag you away for a while.” She frowned a bit as she shooed everyone away.   
“Go finish dinner before it gets cold.” Haru ordered, standing guard, hands on her hips.  
“You don’t want to worry anyone right?” Kyoko asked. When Rosabella finally nodded, she smiled. “Yeah I know a few people like that. My brother is one of them, and Gokudera is another.” She took Rosabella’s elbow and helped her into the chair without making it look like she was. When everyone paused in their dinner, looking at the ladies, Kyoko gave them all a bright smile. “Us girls are just making plans for after dinner. We were thinking of going out and picking up a cake or three!” She gave a laugh and sat down, going back to her eating.   
Rosabella felt useless after that ordeal. She wasn’t hungry at all, the pain killing her appetite, but forcing herself to eat as much as she could. At one point she couldn’t help but glance up, seeing the approving looks from Bianchi and Reborn. They planned this didn’t they? She frowned as she poked at her food.

Later on, everyone was filing out, Kyoko, Rosabella, and Haru hanging back, acting like they were cleaning up. Tsuna was the last to leave and he paused near the three girls.  
“Take her to Shamal. He should be somewhere in here. I’ll get Fuuta and I-Pin to clean up.” He looked over at Rosabella. “What do you think is hurt?”   
“My wrist broken, cracked ribs and a twisted knee.” She sighed softly. “He’s going to worry…and probably blame himself.”  
“Absolutely.” Tsuna said, then moved to be eye level with her. “But Rosa, it’s because he loves you. I’d be the same way if it was Kyoko…especially if it was from being tackled by those two. I swear drama queens.” He gave her a warm smile. “Go get fixed up. You’ll be staying here while you heal. Sounds like you’re going to need some help.” Tsuna paused just before he walked out of the room. “Welcome to the Famiglia Rosabella Chiavarone.”

Hayato was on pins and needles after dinner. Tsuna had taken him and Yamamoto to his office. Setting glasses of whiskey in front of the two, he sat at his desk, folding his hand in front of him.   
“Can you please tell me what you were thinking?” He asked, genuinely curious about their train of thought at dinner.  
“Well….my stupid sister was trying to poison Rosabella!” He argued with his boss, which raised a few eye brows.   
“So, you BOTH tackled her to the ground?”He asked, brow still raised.  
“Ahahaha, Bianchi does like to throw that stuff…”  
“So, you don’t think a very high member of the Chiavarones can tell that they’re being poisoned? Do you think she thinks purple food giving off purple steam with bugs and worms is normal?” Tsuna asked, the epitome of calm.   
“Of course not Boss. Rosabella isn’t stupid.” Hayato said lamely.  
“So, why did 300 plus pounds of man tackle her off of a chair Gokudera?”  
“We panicked?” Yamamoto offered.  
“Did you not notice her face just before? She wasn’t going to accept. The only thing you saved her from was getting into an actual fight with Bianchi.” Tsuna gave them both a frown. “Might as well drink up. You’re both on nursing duty when she comes back. You will be her slaves at her beck and call. You did this to her, and any other mental problems she may have when she returns from Shamal.”  
“You sent her to that old pervert?!” Hayato said, slamming his drink down.  
“She waited long enough and he’s in the mansion Gokudera.” He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “She didn’t want to worry anyone or ruin dinner for the rest. She didn’t tell anyone until after dinner when I asked.” That made any argument die in Hayato’s throat.   
“So, are we going to be camping out at her place?” Yamamoto asked, leaning back in his chair.   
“I’m getting Fuuta, I-Pin and Lambo to get her a room ready here, until she’s healed.” Tsuna stated off handedly. “It’ll be in the same wing as the non guardian rooms.” Hayato frowned slightly. He wasn’t sure he liked the idea of her being that far away, in case she needed something. “If she needs anything she can call either of you on your cell phone.” Tsuna said, then leaned back in his chair. “Any missions I have for you two will be distributed between the rest, and you guys can help with paperwork until she’s ready to be on her own.” Hayato had a thought, and his eyes widened.  
“Boss, what about her book store?” Tsuna frowned slightly, then closed his eyes.   
“We’ll figure that out later on.” He picked up his phone, frowning a bit more. “I have to call Dino and let him know what happened. The sooner he finds out, the better right?” both men paled at the thought. Now they were in some deep shit.  
“He is going to beat the ever loving crap out of me…” Hayato muttered, covering his face with his hand.

Rosabella was forced to be in a wheelchair. Currently, she was being pushed down the hall by Dino, who was in fact furious. She had fractured her wrist, broken two ribs, and dislocated her knee. Seeing as being on crutches would aggravate her ribs (And she wanted Shamal as far away from her chest as humanly possible) she grudgingly agreed to be wheelchair bound at least until her knee healed.  
“I will kill both of them I swear!” Dino mumbled behind her, pushing her a tad faster than she would like.   
“It’s ok. It was an accident. They thought they were protecting me.” She sighed, explaining for the hundredth time since he arrived. She really wished Tsuna wouldn’t have called him.   
“Some protection! Why knock you out of the way from Bianchi! Like that would help…”  
“Drop it Dino” She warned, closing her eyes. She already dealt with way too much that evening, including Shamal “testing to see if any other ribs were broken”. She was in no mood for her brother to go over protective on her. And now, she had a boat load of medications to take, bandages to replace, a cast to look after and a brace to try to keep on.  
“They seriously broke you Ro. I mean, what the hell? All this damage from a tackle?”  
“An unexpected one, three times my weight came crashing on me, and to top it all off I fell wrong. Don’t blame them.”  
“And how embarrassing…at dinner no less. I can’t believe you stuck it out that long.”  
“I didn’t want anyone to worry.” She said quietly, feeling quite exhausted. Her brother was definitely not helping things. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she saw Fuuta ahead. Thank God, someone partially sane.  
“Miss Rosabella, Mr. Dino, this way.” He led the way to a nondescript door. “This is your room for your duration here Ma’am. Tsuna asked for us to get it ready for you.” He explained, opening the door, revealing a lovely, large room with a large soft looking bed, personal bathroom and other furniture. What caused her to question things was a cot at the foot of her bed.  
“Um…” She asked as Dino wheeled her in.  
“Ah, right…the cot.” Fuuta cleared his throat, and blushed faintly. “Well, you see the two responsible have agreed to help you with anything you may need. The Guardians bedrooms are on the other wing with Tsuna’s room. One in particular wasn’t pleased to be so far away in case you needed something in the middle of the night, so he asked me to do this. It’s been ok’ed by Tsuna as well.”  
“Where is he?” Dino asked, sounding mildly dangerous.   
“He has been asked to stay away until Dino has left for the evening. As Tsuna put it, one family member having an emergency doctor’s visit is quite enough for today.” Fuuta cleared his throat, and turned to leave. “If you’ll call Gokudera or Yamamoto if you need absolutely anything Miss Rosabella…” With that he left the two siblings alone.   
“So, now…you see I’m ok, not dead and not permenantly injured, you can go home now.” She said, giving Dino a frown.   
“But….Ro….” He said, sounding kind of whiny.  
“Dino. I have people that will take care of me, it’s late, and you already stated you had a busy day tomorrow. If I need you, you are only a phone call away.” She craned her head back to look at her older brother, who looked like he was sulking as he turned towards the door.   
“You’re right.” He agreed with a sigh. “Just…call me if you need anything. If I can’t make it, I’ll send Romario.”  
“Of course.” She agreed with a smile. “From what I understand about Tsuna and his guardians, I’m in more than capable hands. Now go home and get some rest. Then I can get some rest.” She smiled as he kissed the top of her head, then headed out of the room. When she was sure he was gone, she pulled her phone sending a text to Hayato which simply read:  
‘He’s gone. Now come help me change for bed. These jeans are not going to be comfortable.’


	6. Chapter 6

Several weeks later, Rosabella was given the all clear to walk around and not use that wheelchair. In fact she was encouraged to walk, everywhere as much as she could. As she walked around her temporary room in the Vongola Mansion, Hayato watched her from over his reading glasses. He was still concerned. She could walk without too much pain, but it didn ’t seem easy, and she insisted to push herself more than needed. He was afraid of her over exerting herself. Currently, she was straightening up her room, picking up, dusting and the like. Here and there, she would look to her phone and reply to a text. Those were probably Fuuta who was tasked with taking care of her store while she was out of commission. 

Hayato wasn’t going to lie, he enjoyed having her here with him, liked sharing a room, even if they weren’t sharing a bed. This evening he was planning on taking her out to dinner, treat her to something nice, and ask if she really wanted to move back to her small home once she was healed. He had already talked to Tsuna about it, who shrugged and said ultimately it wasn’t his decision, but hers. She had already been accepted into the Famiglia by everyone, and was considered by far, to be Hayato’s better half. He thought so too. She kept him calm, kept his misdirected anger at bay. If he wanted, he could say she was the beauty to his beast. But then again, he wasn’t such a hopeless romantic. 

“Rosa?” He asked, setting his neglected book down, laying back on his cot. He was actually getting used to this thing. 

“Hn?” She asked as she hung up some clothes Kyoko was so kinda as to clean for her. 

“Can I take you out tonight?” He asked, pushing his glasses onto his head. “Like a date.” She paused and looked at him, giving him a slight grin. That lop sided grin was so sexy on her. He blushed at the thought, and turned his head away from her to hide it.

“Don’t you get enough of me by bunking in my room  soldier?” She asked jokingly. Giggling, she turned back to her task, which was moving at a slow pace due to her being so broken still. 

“Never.” He replied, then turned his face towards her, watching her work. 

“Well, it’s your call. Sure, since you’re not tired of me yet. Now, what kind of dinner, so I can keep what I need out?”

“Ah… I was thinking of somewhere nice. So some kind of dress I guess? It’d be easier for you to wear anyway right?” She hummed, digging through her pile and took out a black dress, setting it to the side. 

“Still wearing sneakers though. Not trying for heels with my knee still messed up.” She said off handedly as she turned back to the closet. Hayato smiled to himself as he picked his book back up. 

“I’m sure you’ll look perfect.” He said quietly, opening it back up to his place. 

Rosabella smiled to herself as she kept herself busy. Hayato was the sweetest man she had ever met. She knew what everyone else thought of him. He had a short fuse, anger issues, problematic family, a heavy smoker, and had the mouth of a sailor. But she saw further than that tough exterior he exuded. Underneath there was a man who was caring, loyal to a fault, intelligent, a hopeless romantic, and somewhere deep inside he had this vulnerable place that he kept well guarded. In their short time together, she saw that look in his eyes exactly twice. Once, was when she made a hasty judgement on Kyoko and Haru, the other was when she came back from seeing Shamal just after her injury. He tried to hide it, but it showed in his eyes. There was a lingering fear about something, she just didn’t know what. And she wished her damned brother could see what she saw. Maybe he would realize that she was as safe as she was going to be in Hayato’s hands.

She sighed softly, and sat down, chewing her bottom lip. She wished she had a friend that was close enough to talk to about this. It had been maybe two months of them dating, and she was pretty sure she fell for him. 

“Rosa, are you OK? Did…you tire yourself out?” She was brought out of her reverie by Hayato’s voice. She looked over, saw him half off of his cot, worry clouding his beautiful green eyes. 

“No.” She said quickly, offering him a smile. “I…was thinking about something.” She said quietly, looking at the article of clothing in her hands. She set it aside, and got back to her feet, grabbing her crutches.

“Do you need something?” He asked concern dripping from his voice. She laughed and shook her head.

“No, not really. I think I’m going to go see if Kyoko can talk for a bit.” Before he could say anything, she quickly added to that. “I love spending time with you Hayato…really, but sometimes I need some girl time…you know?” He nodded and sank back onto his cot. 

“Do you need some help getting to where you’re going?” He asked. She thought about that one for a minute. It was just before lunch, so Kyoko should be in the kitchen with Haru. She shook her head as she made her way to the door.

“No, I don’t think so. Take some time to yourself and stop worrying over me so much.” She said, opening her bedroom door. “You’re wearing yourself out.”

After a while, Rosabella made it to the kitchen and sank into a chair, letting out a tired breath. That was one hell of an upper body workout. She looked over at Kyoko, who was helping Haru prepare lunch.

“Hey, Kyoko, got time for a talk?” She asked. It was really directed at both of them, but she knew Kyoko to be the wiser and more calm of the two. She was afraid of what Haru’s reaction would be.

“Oh! Rosabella! Sorry, I was so focused on lunch, I didn’t even hear you come in!” She glanced around, then blinked a few times. “Is Gokudera or Yamamoto around?”

“Came on my own. I need some girl time, and either one of them would disrupt that.” She rested her chin on her good hand. “And I really could use some womanly advice. Having no sisters of my own, and my mother passed years ago, you two were the only ones I could think of.”

“What about Bianchi-san?” Haru asked, tilting her head back to look at her over her shoulder as she stirred something on the stove.

“She tried to kill me…” She said flatly, then sighed. “Besides, it’s about Hayato…” Kyoko stopped what she was doing and came to sit across from her.

“Haru, send a message telling everyone Lunch will be a little late, then get back here.” She said, giving Rosabella a smile. “This seems important.”

After about an hour and a pot full of tea, Rosabella finished her explanation. She pouted, crossing her arms. Haru and Kyoko, both, made a thoughtful face, then looked at each other nodding.

“It’s obvious.” Haru began, smiling brightly.

“You are so in love with him!” Kyoko continued, then shrugged. “I don’t see why, but honestly, that’s what makes what you two have special. There’s certainly a change in Gokudera when you’re around.”

“He’s a lot nicer, not as quick to anger, thinks things through…” Haru added helpfully, ticking each off on her fingers.

“Yeah I get it. And I noticed. But…that’s what I’ve always seen. I…don’t know what everyone else has seen from him.” She shrugged, and pushed herself up with her crutches. 

“Just wait…if you get hurt or are in danger, it’ll come out.” Kyoko said with a smile, then stood herself. “Need some help?”

“Nah, I got it.” Rosabella said, balancing with the crutches. “I…should tell him.” She bit her lower lip thoughtfully.

“You absolutely should!” Haru said brightly, going back to preparing lunch. “And don’t go far. Not long until lunch. I’d hate for you to make that trip again.”

“ When are you going to do it?” Kyoko asked, taking some plates down.

“Do what?” Rosabella froze, mouth open to say something, when she heard Hayato’s smooth voice in the doorway.

“Ahm….” Rosabella sighed inwardly. Way to be lame girlie. She gave him a smile, making her way over to him. “What are you doing here?”

“Well…” He blushed slightly, jamming his hands in his pockets as he looked away. “You hadn’t come back yet, and it’s been over an hour…so…” Rosabella glanced over her shoulder, seeing Haru and Kyoko smile and shoo them out.

“Were you worried?” She asked as she headed for the dining room, sure he was going to follow.

“Ah….eh….maybe….” He muttered, placing a hand behind her to make sure she was steady. “You’ve been pushing yourself pretty hard lately you know. “ She blinked a few times as he opened the door to the dining room, holding it for her.

“Have I?” She asked. She figured she was just doing what anyone would normally do. 

“You look exhausted and it’s barely lunch time.” He stated, pulling out a chair for her.

“Gee, thanks…” She muttered dropping herself into the chair. “I’m sorry I’m not absolutely gorgeous 24/7…”

“That’s not…” He sighed as he sat beside her, turning the chair to face her. “That’s not what I meant Principessa…” After a moment of deliberation, she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you so much for looking after me all this time Hayato.” She said quietly. “I really appreciate it.” His face turned pink as he looked away, frowning.

“I…was going to ask you at dinner, but…I think maybe I can just make you dinner.”

“Ask me what?” She frowned slightly. He was being vague and she didn’t like it.

“We’ve been dating for what? About two months now?” He asked, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes. When she nodded he swallowed.

This was harder than he thought it would be. He could stand up to people that inhabit the darkest reaches of the human race, but he can’t ask his girlfriend a question. Pretty poor excuse for a guy. He swallowed the lump in his throat and pressed on, through his anxiety and fear of rejection.

“Are you sure you want to go back to your home when you’re cleared?”

“I do live there…all my stuff is there.” She replied. He frowned at the purple smudges under her eyes. He knew he shouldn’t have let her walk all this way on her crutches. 

“No… I mean…. I know that….but, would you possibly want to stay here?” He swallowed another lump, looking at the far wall. He couldn’t even look at her, what if he didn’t like what he saw go through those jewel like eyes? “With me…I mean…. move into my room….” He had never wanted a cigarette so much in his life as he did right at this moment. He bounced his knee nervously under the table, as he glanced at the door, waiting for someone to barge in and ruin the moment. Suddenly, he felt hands on his cheeks, one so very silky soft, and one rough, feeling of plaster. They turned his face to look at Rosabella. She gave him a smile that made her eyes twinkle like topaz. She leaned in, giving him a chaste kiss.

“I would absolutely love that.” She leaned her forehead against his, closing her eyes. He brought a hand up, covering hers. “I…I know we haven’t known each other long and I’m not sure of so many things, but Hayato, I am sure that I love you.” She murmured. His eyes widened, and he froze in utter shock. This angel sent down to him from Heaven loved him? He couldn’t wrap his brain around it, but he knew he had to say something and soon….  “Hayato…?” She asked, uncertainty in her voice, making her sound sad. He screwed his eyes shut, not being able to get words to come out of his mouth. Taking a deep breath, he leaned in, kissing her gently, his hand moving to cup her cheek.

After a moment, Hayato felt something whip into the side of his head. Him and Rosabella, both, jumped back from each other. He rubbed his head cursing under his breath.

“Ahahaha Gokudera, Rosabella there you are! Dino came to check in on you!” Yamamoto offered helpfully, looking a bit worried at Dino’s seething form.

“Hayato….tell me why I shouldn’t kill you right now….” Dino said scathingly, snapping his whip.

“Because Rosa can make her own decisions?” He yelped as the whip came deadly close to him again.

“Dino! Stop it already!” Rosabella said, scowling. “This is getting ridiculous!” She stood on shaky legs, crossing her arms as well as she could. “When you drove me from my home you didn’t lock me in a nunnery you know? I don’t want to but if you continue like this, I won’t talk to you anymore.” She huffed and spun around to turn her back on them, nearly falling down, before Hayato’s hands shot out, grabbing her hips steadying her. 

“But….Ro…..” He began. She simply held up her hand to cut him off. 

“But Ro nothing. Stand down Dino Chiavarone. We will talk more about this at a later time, so we don’t air all of our laundry in front of the entire Vongola Famiglia.” She glanced at him from over her shoulder. “Got it?” 

“Fine. After lunch we talk.” He said, sitting down in a chair. She nodded her agreement. 

“All three of us.”

“Three?” Dino and Hayato said at the same time.

“Well, it concerns Hayato too and you two need to learn how to get along.” She stated, an air of finality in her words. Thankfully Hayato was saved by lunch coming out and everyone else entering the dining room. 

The rest of lunch went by fairly normally. He did notice Rosabella talking in excited whispers with Kyoko and Haru. He smiled to himself. She looked really happy, he just wished her brother could see the look in her eyes right now. Maybe he could get that giant stick out of his ass and relax a little.


	7. Chapter 7

Rosabella sat in a borrowed conference room with Dino and Hayato. She leaned back in her chair, staring her brother down. He was acting ridiculous! How could a grown Mafia boss be so childish and temperamental? He was just so aggravating lately. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment, then opened them back up, looking at Dino.

“What did you want to talk about?” She asked, hoping she sounded calm enough. Dino frowned and waved his arms around.

“This! All of it! I have been trying my damnedest to keep you safe, keep you completely out of harms way, out of this life. You just get sucked back in like that!” He snapped his fingers punctuating the last word.

“I understand that. I also understand that as long as my last name is Chiavarone I won’t be as safe as you assume. I also know that I am free to date anyone I want, as long as it doesn’t impede on any famiglia business, or ya know…a sworn enemy. This is none of that. In fact, I’m going to be residing here from now on.”

“Rosabella, I can’t allow that!” Dino yelled, slamming his hands down on the table. “You’ll be in constant danger, and this guy already broke you once!” She sighed, reaching out, putting her good hand on Hayato’s knee, seeing him scowl and tense out of the corner of her eye.

“It was an accident! Get off of that already! And also, I love Hayato. I really do. He is the sweetest, most caring person I have ever met. He’s intelligent, easy to talk to and so romantic.” She saw Hayato blush, placing a hand over hers and giving it a slight squeeze. “If anything I would be safer here. Since this stupid accident he has been by my side doing any and everything I needed him to do without a word of complaint. And have you ever thought of how good this could be for our Famiglia Dino? This is something solid, something concrete. It’s solidifying the alliance the two Famiglia’s have.” She looked at her brother, who certainly looked remorseful. He sighed, shaking his head.

“No talking you out of it?”

“Not at all.”

“I don’t think he’s good enough for you.” He said quietly.

“Would anyone be?”

“Touche. Are you absolutely sure?”

“From the bottom of my heart.” She replied, smiling brightly.

“I don’t like it, but…I guess I don’t have a choice.” He said, giving her a smile, then moved his stare to Hayato. “If you hurt her….” Just then, Hayato brought her hand up, kissing it, then frowned over at Dino.

“I will never intentionally hurt Rosa.” She saw a blush flare up on his cheeks. “What I’m about to say…if it goes beyond this room….”

“I haven’t said anything about our other talk have I?” Dino replied, leaning back in his chair. Wait…what other talk? She frowned slightly, getting a sneaking suspicion that her brother had threatened Hayato before.

“I….she’s my world. I know we haven’t known each other long, but… I can’t imagine life without her. That fateful dinner, I was so scared…” He stared at the table, swallowing hard, tightening his grip on her hand. “Afraid she would see what everyone else saw…that she would leave and tell me to fuck off. When she graced me with a smile that first time after and insisted that it was an accident… that she wasn’t upset… I was so relieved. I told you once Dino Chiavarone I can’t back down, unless she wants me to and I will fight anyone who stands in our way. She is one of the most precious things to me and I won’t let anything hurt her, even if it’s you being an idiot.”

Dino stared at Hayato, eyes wide. He went to say something, then closed his mouth. Rosabella bit the inside of her cheek to keep a giggle down. She had rarely seen her older brother at such a loss for words. He tried one more time, then cleared his throat, nodding a bit. He stood, walked over and draped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

“Fine. Call me Ro, if you need anything. I’ll be around often enough. And if there’s any trouble call me. I’ll be here.” He said quietly, then looked over at Hayato. “I swear, if she gets hurt in any way because of you bringing her back into this…”

“I know.” Hayato said, cutting him off. “It’s my ass.”  
“That includes you getting hurt, or even dead. Think about how much that would hurt her. Use your head and don’t act like the impulsive child we all know you can be.” With that, he leaned down, kissing Rosabella’s forehead, then heading out of the room. 

Once Dino was gone, Hayato slumped down in his chair, letting out a breath. He was emotionally and mentally drained now. And…oh dear God in heaven, did he just say all of those things in front of Rosabella too? He closed his eyes, rubbing them with his free hand. He felt like he needed to hide under a rock somewhere, but he had to convince Dino  _ somehow  _ that he was in this for the long haul, and didn’t need to be killed. Unfortunately, that meant bearing his soul for all to see, and he wasn’t thrilled with the idea. He couldn’t even get words out to tell her to her face how he felt, couldn’t say that “L” word for the life of him, but he knew he did, and just hoped she knew as well. 

“Did…you mean all of those things you said?” Rosabella’s melodic voice brought him out of his thoughts. Without looking at her, he simply nodded. Of course he meant them, why would he say such personal things and  _ not _  mean them? Suddenly, there were arms around his neck, and he had to quickly balance himself, unless he wanted to hit the floor. “That…just…proves every word of what I’ve been saying.” He looked down to see her hazel eyes sparkling with tears. His eyes widened as he brought his arms around her. 

“I…are you about to cry?” He asked nervously. “I…don’t know what I…I’m sorry…” She shook her head, kissing his cheek.

“Don’t apologize. I’m just really happy.” She replied with a smile. He let out a sigh of relief, holding her closer. Girls cried over the weirdest shit.

A week later, Rosabella was in Hayato’s room, well…now their room, putting her things away as they came in. She was getting around better on her feet and had been cleared to go without crutches. Next week she was getting reevaluated to see if she could get the cast and brace off. But, for right now, Fuuta, Lambo, Hayato, and Yamamoto (who insisted that she should call him by his first name as well since she’s family and all) brought in the boxes from her home. All her furniture was tucked away in storage, but most of her things were brought there. She was going through and seeing what she wanted to keep. 

Most of her books were in stacks on the floor, her photos scattered on the bed, and her clothes were what she was attempting to put away at the moment. She never realized how much she had until it was all packed up. She sighed and sat on the floor, a pile of clothes in her lap. She didn’t want to do this. She didn’t mean moving into this room. No….she really wanted that, just putting everything away. She forgot how much moving sucked. She fell to the side, laying down and pouted. That was about the time Hayato and Yamamoto walked in with arms full of boxes.

“Ahahaha is it nap time? I could really use one about now.” Yamamoto asked, shifting the boxes in his arms.

“Just…put them down by the door.” Hayato said, setting his armload down. “Probably is about time for a break. Ah…enough time for lunch? So let’s say about an hour? We’re almost done anyway.” 

“Sounds good. See you guys in a bit.” She heard Yamamoto’s footsteps head out of the room, then the door close. She looked over to see Hayato walk over, then sit nearby.

“Tired? Too much at once?” She shook her head, throwing a shirt over her head. She heard him chuckle, then he picked the shirt up off of her head. “Then what?”

“I hate moving, and unpacking…. it’s soooo boring!” She whined, pouting a bit more. He chuckled again.

“I can see that. How about… I start helping in here. While everyone else takes a break, I’ll help you put things away, then once we’re done bringing stuff in, I can come back and help some more?” He gave her a soft, warm smile. Wow, he was simply gorgeous with that smile. She felt herself blush, and hid her face. 

“Yeah that’d be great actually.” She said quietly, peeking over at him. “It’s been kinda lonely in here all by myself.” She sat up, articles of clothing tumbling off of her as she did. He leaned in, kissing her forehead.

“C’mon, let’s get some of this crap done so we don’t feel like we’re living like hoarders.” Hayato stood, holding a hand out for her. She took it and he helped her up.

Later that evening, most everything was put away, but they decided it was a good idea to call it quits early. They could always finish in the morning. Hayato sat in bed, reading one of his books. He glanced over and saw Rosabella working on something on her laptop. He raised a brow, then looked back to his book. 

“Sorry.” He heard her say sheepishly. “I had a ton of emails waiting for me concerning the store among other things. Had to reply to them, then I checked the numbers for the store. Fuuta is really good at running it for me. I may see if he wants to keep the job. Would give me some more time.” He heard the laptop close, and felt movement of her moving it off the bed.

“He might. It’d get him out of the mansion for a while each week.” He said, turning the page of his book. “And don’t apologize. I’m surprised you haven’t done that stuff sooner.” He glanced over again, and saw that she had laid down, stretching a bit. “I mean, I tend to have a lot of work myself. You know that. I just got a reprieve today to move your things in.” He marked his place in the book, setting it on the nightstand. 

“I know, but still…” She said, letting her voice trail off. He chuckled as he slid down to lay beside her, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Don’t worry about it.” He said just above a whisper as he pulled her close to him. “I’d rather you not be completely bored living here. You can only cook and clean so much before going insane.” She giggled as her body was pressed against his. He looked down at her profile, and gave her a smile. 

“I don’t know if it’s possible to be bored here.” She said quietly. “So many interesting people under one roof.”

“I guess…” He murmured, leaning down and kissing her cheek. “But still…” He moved his lips to her jaw. “It can get quiet…” He smiled against her skin as she giggled and squirmed a bit. “and a bit boring when all of us are out on various missions.” He kissed her ear, nipping at her earlobe. He chuckled in her ear as she giggled again. “You are so fucking ticklish miss giggles.” She moved so that she was facing him.

“Maybe. Is that a bad thing?” She asked, moving so that her arms were around him. He leaned in so that their lips were brushing against each others. 

“Not necessarily” He murmured before kissing her gently, pulling her closer as she returned it. He tangled one hand in her hair, the other sliding up the back of her shirt. After a few moments, they both tensed hearing a knock on the door. Hayato growled, breaking the kiss just barely. “Not right now!” He called out, before bringing his lips back to hers.

“Gokudera” Aw fuck, it was Tsuna. He broke the kiss, kissing her once more when she gave a small pout.

“Shouldn’t take long.” He said, then moving to get out of bed. 

Rosabella sighed as she watched Hayato walk towards the bedroom door. She knew this was the life she had gotten herself into. The constant meetings, paperwork, going out of town for an extended time for business… it was hard on them, it was just as hard on the significant other. That was why a lot didn’t settle down, or did so with another hitman, or even cheated on their significant other. She sat up, grabbing her laptop as she glanced over. Hayato had opened the door, revealing Tsuna standing there, looking quite remorseful.

“I know what I said about work today but….” He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Meeting of all the Guardians. Hopefully it shouldn’t take long.”

“It’s perfectly fine.” She heard Hayato say as she opened her laptop. If nothing else, she could order a new shipment or two of books for the store. “When?”

“Now?” There was an apologetic sounds to Tsuna’s voice. Rosabella couldn’t help but smile. Obviously the poor guy didn’t want to bother anyone at this time of night. She checked the clock on her computer. Ugh, it wasn’t even dinner time yet.

“Yeah…ah… give me like five minutes, and I’ll head down.” She heard some more words exchanged as she worked, then the door close. There was a rustle of clothes as Hayato changed into something more appropriate than a t-shirt and sweat pants, then the side of the mattress sank down with his weight as he put on some shoes. 

“Meeting?” She asked, glancing over at him. Her smile dropped as he frowned.

“Yeah. I’ll come back as soon as I can.” He finished putting on his shoes and leaned over, kissing her forehead. She gave him a smile, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

“Don’t rush anything. I’ll be here when you get back. If nothing else I’ll see you at dinner right?” His frown deepened as he stood up, heading out. Huh, that couldn’t be good. She hoped everything was ok. Sighing to herself, she watched him head out of the room before going back to her work.


	8. Chapter 8

Hayato did come back as soon as he could that night. Sadly, it was to pack a bag, kiss her goodbye and head out again. She simply gave him a smile, told him to come back to her safely and that she loved him. She remembered that soft smile he always gave her before he turned and walked out the door. That was two weeks ago. Since then, she had gotten her cast removed, clearance to take off the brace and to go back to her normal, non broken life. Her store was doing well, Fuuta helping her when he could. Heck, sooner or later, she just might leave it to him. Not like she actually needed the income. 

Currently, Rosabella was working on her physical therapy. They brought in a therapist at her request. Shamal offered to do it for her, but she didn ’t thinks she wanted the therapy he’d offer. 

“You’re doing great Rosabella,” Her therapist began as they took a break. “I don’t think you’ll need this too much longer.” She gave him a smile, and grabbed a bottle of water, taking a long sip before speaking.

“I’m tougher than I look.” She said with a smile, which fell when Haru busted through the door. “Haru! Are…” When she nodded, Rosabella stood. “Can we cut this short today?” The therapist nodded, starting to clean up.

“They’re pulling up in about five minutes is what Giannini said.” Haru supplied helpfully as Rosabella headed for the door.

“Hopefully he’ll forgive me for not greeting him right away.” She said as she slid past Haru, who squeaked in surprise.

“Why not? They’ve been gone two weeks Rosa!”

“I just did one hell of a round of physical therapy. I am in desperate need of a shower.” She laughed a bit. “Just tell him that I just got out of my PT.” She headed for their shared room, still walking with a bit of a limp.

“Oh…ok then. I’ll let him know.” Rosabella waved over her shoulder, pretty exhausted and just wanted to soak in a nice hot bath for an hour or so. She missed him terribly and did want to see him, but she also felt she smelled like a locker room. So she headed into their room, and straight into the bathroom, shedding her workout clothes as she went. Staring at the shower she sighed. She should take a shower instead. He’d probably come looking for her as soon as he was able. It wouldn’t do to find her relaxing in a tub. She yawned and started the water. 

Hayato yawned as he shambled through the halls of the Vongola Mansion. He just got out of a debrief for their mission, which was nothing more than a rogue small Famiglia that was working in trafficking. Of course they had to put an end to that. He felt like he was bruised from head to toe. They were a crafty bunch. Took them most of the time tracking them down. The ring leader was the worst. He seemed so self entitled and self absorbed. He walked into the room he shared with Rosabella, fully expecting her to be sleeping. They got back an hour and a half ago, then sat in that damned meeting until just now. He dropped his bag, looking to the bed. She was, in fact, sleeping.

Haru had told him she had been working maybe a little too hard at her physical therapy. She was in a tank top and shorts, sleeping on top of the covers, a book opened beside her. He sighed softly, taking off his suit jacket as he walked over to the bed. She had fallen asleep waiting for him. He picked up the book, setting it to the side, and draped his jacket over her. He watched her for a moment as she snuggled into the jacket, a small smile appearing on her lips, then turned his attention to the shower. He rarely had the opportunity while he was away, but even if he did, he’d still feel dirty after dealing with someone who’s business was buying and selling people. He decided he just wanted as quick a shower as possible so he could hold Rosabella and be thankful she wasn’t one of the ones he had found locked up.

Rosabella opened her eyes, looking at the beside clock. She had missed dinner. Crap. Kyoko was going to fuss at her. She stretched, still half asleep and blinked a few times feeling something around her waist. She looked down and saw a familiar jewelry covered wrist and hand holding her. Right. He had finally come home. She heard he came back and went to go take a shower, then sat up reading. She must have fallen asleep. She yawned and turned in his arms, blinking a few times to see jade green eyes smiling at her.

“Some welcome back.” He said with a chuckle. “You were dead asleep.” She pouted, snuggling her head into his shoulder.

“Well, if you didn’t take so long getting back here…” She said, kissing his shoulder as she got comfortable.

“Had a debrief meeting after. Sorry, it couldn’t be helped.” He murmured, kissing the top of her head. She noted a tone to his voice and frowned slightly. 

“Wanna talk about it?” She asked somewhat hesitantly. She felt like something was bothering him about it.

“Rather not. I’d rather just forget about it, hold you and be thankful that you’re here with me.” She frowned a bit more. 

“If you’re sure. If you change your mind….”

“I know.” She heard the tired note in his voice and sighed. She hated she was going to have to do this.

“I…need to get up Hayato.” She said quietly.

“No.” He said simply, holding her a bit tighter.

“I skipped dinner. Kyoko is going to yell at me. She already thinks I’m working too hard with my Therapy, and the store and helping around here. She’s been on me not to skip meals.”

“You’ve been skipping a lot of meals?” There was concern back in his voice. She sighed softly. Why did she tell him all of that?

“I get so busy with everything I literally forget to eat.” She admitted. He sighed and let her go, sitting up.

“Come on then. Dinner wasn’t much of anything kinda fend for yourself since the girls weren’t expecting us back today.” She sat up, glancing over. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, looking back at her. “Let’s go. I’ll fix you something.”

“I…I can make myself something.” She said, smiling a bit. She didn’t want to say he was a bad cook but…. Bianchi’s food was less painful to eat. “I’m actually a really good cook.” She stood and headed for the door. She felt his hand wrap around her wrist and she looked at him over her shoulder. “Hn?”

“Can you please put on at least some sweat pants? Or something?” He asked, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. She blinked a few times and looked down at her clothes.

“Shit. I forgot….” Short sleep shorts and a tank top would not look good for walking around this very full house. She grabbed a pair of yoga pants and slipped them on. “Sorry. I wasn’t thinking.” Once clothed more, she turned towards him. “What would you like to eat? I can make some pretty good pasta. It’ll take a while though.”

Rosabella finally finished cooking, setting the food on the dining room table. Thankfully she made enough for an army, since that was what ended up happening. Most of the Guardians, the kids, and the two quiet guys all ended up stumbling upon her and Hayato while they made dinner in the kitchen. The dining room was actually quite full as she placed the last of the food she prepared on the table. Once she realized this was going to be a family affair, she had pitchers of water, bottles of soda and a few different kinds of wine scattered on the table with loaves of bread, pasta, the sauce, a bowl of sausage, meatballs, onions and peppers. 

As she sat down everyone started eating. Pouring herself a glass of water, she waited, encouraging everyone to get some food first. She really did love feeding people. Nothing made her happier than watching people laughing and enjoying something she prepared with her own hands. She sipped her water, eyes widening as she felt Hayato press a kiss to her temple, sliding a plate of food in front of her.

“Don’t wait for everyone else. This was all because you didn’t eat dinner silly.” He whispered, nudging her shoulder. “So eat. You need your strength.” She gave him a thankful smile.

“You’re the best.” She said, as she started eating. 

As everyone ate, she saw bright smiles, and heard good natured laughing and joking. Even Hayato had been caught laughing at something, between insults towards Lambo anyway. He was a different sight than what she saw whens he first woke up. It made her feel good that she helped him forget what was troubling him. Even though, that was exactly what she should have done anyway. 

Towards the end of dinner, it was getting quite late. Lambo was sleeping, head pillowed on his arms. I-Pin was yawning, and the guardians were looking ready to turn in themselves. Rosabella stood, going around the table, not noticing the eyes on her, and crouched near the teenagers.

“I-Pin. Go on to bed love. Not going to hurt my feelings. Besides, it looks like it’s dying down in here.” I-Pin gave her a tired smile, getting up and bowing, giving her a quiet thank you for the food before heading off. Rosabella turned her attention to Lambo, nudging his shoulder.

“I can just carry him if you need me to.” Fuuta offered quietly. Rosabella shook her head, looking at the older boy.

“He’s a man. He can take himself to bed bambino.” She gave him a smile. “You have an early day tomorrow. There’s a fairly large order coming into the store. You might want to get some rest yourself.” She turned her attention to Lambo. “Lambo.” She called softly. “Wake up bambino.” She nudged his shoulder again. When he cracked one eye open she motioned for him to get up. “Go to be love. I know your exhausted. I’ll wake up early and make you breakfast if you’re good and get going.” Lambo yawned loudly, sitting up and sighed.

“Fine. The great Lambo will do this if Rosa makes him apple pancakes for breakfast.” He said tiredly. When she nodded, he got up and headed out of the dining room. She looked around the room, hands on her hips as she stood to her full height. 

“Now, as for the rest of you, since Kyoko and Haru are sleeping like sane people, I’ll fuss at you.” She started picking up dishes again. “ You all look exhausted. Go to bed and get some rest. It’s late.” She knew Kyoko actually had a cold and Haru had been working extra hard to make up for it, so they were both dead to the world sleeping. Someone had to look after these boys, so as the girlfriend to the right hand man, that left her to do it. 

“Do you need help cleaning up Rosa?” She heard Chrome ask. She shook her head.

“I’ll be fine. Go to bed Chrome, but thank you.” 

“She’s right. It’s been a long couple of weeks, and we’re all tired.” Tsuna said quietly, standing. “Thank you for doing this Rosabella. I really appreciate it. It was delicious.” With that he headed out, yawning. The others followed suit. On the way out, they all paused to thank Rosabella for cooking. Ryohei engulfed her in a bear hug as he did so, earning a yell from Hayato. Yamamoto simply put his arm around her neck as he thanked her, telling her how good it was.

After everyone was gone, she was standing with am armload of dishes, glancing at the one person who hung back. Hayato was starting to pick up dishes himself, trying to clean off the table. He must have felt her watching him because he looked up at her with a grin.

“Weren’t you told to go to bed?” She asked, heading towards the kitchen.

“I’ll help clean.” He said simply, following her into the kitchen.

“I’m going to set the alarm so I can back up my promise to Lambo.” She warned, setting the dishes by the sink.  

“It’ll be ok.” He replied, following suit with his armload. 

“Ok, well…next question…how’d I do? Did I represent you well?” She asked. That’s what worried her about this whole thing. She didn’t want to do something that would make him look bad. She leaned against the counter, arms crossed. He dusted his hands off, then moved to in front of her, putting a hand on either side of her on the counter. 

“You did great.” He said, giving her a chaste kiss. She gave him a smile as she looked at him. 

“Really?”

“Absolutely. Now let’s get this cleaned up so we can get some sleep.” He moved, letting her free and headed back into the dining room. “Start in here, I’ll finish the dining room. You’ve walked enough today I’m sure.” She smiled a bit wider as she started the water in the sink. 


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Rosabella stood in the kitchen, three hours of sleep under her belt, making apple pancakes. She promised, although Hayato did not let her go right to sleep once they finished cleaning after dinner the night before. She had a cup of espresso in her hand as she flipped a pancake over. Sipping her coffee, she turned to a pan that had an apple compote going. She peered into the pan, stirring it. Everything was almost done, thankfully. She was exhausted! After breakfast, she still had to clean Hayato ’s laundry from the past few weeks, do some cleaning in their room, make lunch, call and check in with Fuuta, and do some physical therapy. Just the thought of her full day made her want to crawl into bed and hide for a week. She sighed, setting her coffee down, and brought the platter of pancakes out into the dining room. Setting them down, she went back for the rest of breakfast, which consisted of syrup, the apple compote, and bacon. Setting them all on a tray with milk, juice and coffee, she brought all that out into the dining room. 

As she finished up, she heard the door open and people walking in, chatting. She smiled as she looked up, seeing most everyone coming in. Thankfully she made enough for everyone times two. Sitting down, Rosabella motioned to the table.

“Good morning. Breakfast is all ready.” She said, pouring herself a new cup of coffee.

“Apple Pancakes! Lambo thanks Rosa!” Lambo exclaimed as he sat down digging in right away. She giggled as she sipped her coffee. There were exclamations on how good everything looked as the rest of the group got themselves some food. 

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Hayato asked as he sat down beside her. Shaking her head, Rosabella looked at him, raising her cup.

“I didn’t get much sleep, so…coffee is my breakfast.” She said with a yawn.

“Hopefully you don’t have much to do and can get some rest.” Tsuna said, sounding concerned. She waved away his concern as she sipped that dark, delicious liquid of the Gods.

“I have some things to do, but don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” She said, setting the cup down. “How are the pancakes?” She asked, looking to Lambo. He looked at her, mouth full, green eyes blinking. He said something garbled by food, giving her a rather interesting smile, then continued to eat. Rosabella waited just a moment, glancing around the room, and seeing no one was going to say anything, she frowned and set her coffee cup down with a bit of force, a thud echoing. “That is not how a gentleman replies to a question bambino. Finish what is in your mouth, and try again properly. I swear, you act as though you were raised by wolves than by the Vongola Decimo.” She ignored the eyes on her as she stared down Lambo. He swallowed his food, looked down at his plate, lip trembling.

“Lambo’s sorry. It’s very good. Thank you for making this for us.” He said, voice shaking. She sighed, running a hand over her face.

“Lambo, bambino,” She paused before she continued, and glanced around the table, everyone quickly going back to their plates. “Come, sit by Auntie Rosa.” She said with a sigh, patting Haru’s empty chair. He slowly made his way over to the seat and sat down. She cleared her throat, sipping her coffee.

“What are you doing?” Hayato asked, confused. She gave him a smile, and patted his cheek. 

“I want to have a chat with Lambo without everyone hearing it.” She replied. He simply nodded, sipping his coffee and giving everyone a glare over the cup.

“Just weird though. He’s just a stupid cow.” 

“Is he?” She asked, kissing his cheek, before turning her attention back to Lambo.”Lambo, you hold a very important place in the Vongola yes?” She asked, sipping her coffee, and moving her other hand, loading Lambo’s plate with more of everything. 

“Lambo is the Lightening Guardian.” He said, this time with out a mouth full of food, puffing out his chest. 

“Yes bambino,” She said with a giggle. “And you do realize eyes are on you just as much as they are on the rest of the Guardians and Tsuna? The entire Mafia knows who you are.” 

“Of course I AM the Great Lambo!” She felt a headache coming on. She just hoped this route worked. 

“So, don’t you think they are watching you at big dinners and parties?” Rosabella asked, filling his glass with more juice.

“I guess?” He said, looking uncomfortable.

“The answer is yes. Absolutely. Now, don’t you think poor manners like you just displayed would embarrass you and everyone else?” She went back to sipping her coffee, watching the teenager think it over. How childlike this poor soul still was.

“Um…yes?”

“Yes. So, you should always use good manners. That way when you need to, you don’t have to think about it.” She paused, waiting for him to show he understood. When he nodded, she thought for a moment. “Ooohh I got it. I’ll make some desserts. And every day you use your manners as you should, I’ll give you one. Just personally for you. Sound like a good deal?” When his face lit up and he smiled, nodding, she patted his head. “Very well. And if you have any questions come ask me ok?” When he nodded a final time, she gave him a warm smile. “Finish your breakfast and get ready for your day then bambino.” She said, turning back to Hayato. He simply raised a brow, sitting back in his seat. 

“I still…”

“Because can you imagine you’re at say… the Chiavarone home for dinner and he pulled something like that?” She asked softly so only the two could hear. He simply paled, then nodded. 

“Understood. But aren’t you just putting more on your plate so to speak?” He asked, concern in his voice. She cleared her throat, setting the empty coffee cup down.

“Because as the girlfriend of the right hand man, I have to make sure proper manners are adhered to as not to embarrass the tenth.” She said in her best Hayato Gokudera impersonation. He gave her his best deadpan look, then got up, grabbing some plates.

“I’m going to clean the kitchen so you don’t have to.” She sighed, watching him gather the empty dishes, then Yamamoto joining him. She glanced around the table, just realizing Kyoko and Haru were absent.

“Tsuna?” She asked, when he looked over at her, she waved a hand. “Where are Kyoko and Haru?” She asked, a slight frown playing at the corners of her mouth. 

“Kyoko-chan isn’t feeling well. I think she has a fever. And Haru…” He shrugged. “I haven’t seen her yet.”

“Hopefully she didn’t catch Kyoko’s cold.” She said, gathering some lingering plates. 

“Rosa?” She heard Tsuna say. She paused as she looked over. Everyone else was filing out of the room. “Thank you for working with Lambo the way you are.” He sighed, standing, gathering a few plates nearby. “When he came into my life, I just realized I was to be this, and I was in middle school. Couldn’t really teach him anything, no matter how hard I tried. Kyoko-chan and Haru coddle him. I know that, but that’s not all he needs, and he seems to listen to you more. So… thank you.” He ducked his head in a sort of a bow and handed her the dishes. She blinked a few times, slightly stunned as he turned and headed out of the room, leaving her alone.

Rosabella was still a bit stunned as she carried the left over dishes into the kitchen. The sight that greeted her, just stunned her even more. Hayato and Yamamoto were, both, wearing aprons and washing the dishes. Yamamoto smiled as she walked in.

“Just set them over on the counter with the rest!” He said cheerfully. “We’ll get to them in a few.”

“I can wash the dishes you know guys.” She said, setting them where she was instructed. 

“You’ve been doing enough.” Yamamoto said, as he washed the dishes. “We aren’t doing anything, we don’t mind.”

“Yeah, I’m shit at doing laundry and I know I have a huge pile, so trade off.” Hayato said, as he rinsed. Rosabella sighed, then went over, kissing Yamamoto’s cheek, which earned her a blush, then kissed Hayato’s which earned her an arm around the waist. He pulled her closer and gave her a hard, lingering kiss, before letting her go, grinning. “I had to get a better one than that idiot.” She simply laughed and headed out of the kitchen. 

“Yamamoto, bring your laundry down and I’ll wash that too then.” She said as she headed out, towards her and Hayato’s bedroom.

Later on that day, Rosabella was in the laundry room, laundry baskets all around her. She sat in front of a pile of clean clothes, folding them. Lambo and I-pin had come by earlier and decided to help her. She let the two fold Yamamoto’s clothes, instructing that anything related to a suit must be on a hanger. 

“Rosa?” She heard Lambo say. She looked over from one of Hayato’s t-shirts, giving him a smile.

“Yes bambino?”

“We were wondering….” He began as he folded an article of clothing. “Well, me and I-Pin….”

“I-Pin and I.” She corrected.

“Yeah, I-Pin and I… well, you’re such a great person. You’re  so nice, pretty, and smart, why are you going with Stupi-…I mean Gokudera? He’s so mean, easily angry, and well…” She sighed softly, knowing sooner or later she would have to answer that particular question.

“Well, let’s see….” She picked up another shirt folding it as she thought it over. “Let’s see…he’s the sweetest man I’ve ever come across, a perfect gentleman…” Seeing their uncertain looks, she shrugged. “To me atleast. Anyway, I like being around him, he’s easy to talk to, and I love him, feeling as though I’ve known him all my life.” She shrugged as she continued to fold. “Now, if you want to help, let’s finish this. I still need to finish today’s dessert.” She said, yawning.

“Rosa, you look really tired. It’s ok if…” She shook her head cutting Lambo off.

“It’s fine. A promise is a promise. And I always keep my promises.” She said, nodding to herself, giving them a smile. “And I appreciate the help. I feel like this would have taken me all day.”

“We don’t mind helping you, Kyoko-nee and Haru-nee out.” Lambo replied, blushing faintly. All three of them looked over as they heard someone clear their throat. Hayato stood there with Yamamoto. There was a faint blush on Hayato’s cheeks. He crossed his arms, leaning on the door frame. Yamamoto finally spoke up, looking slightly embarrassed. How long had they been standing there?

“If you’re done, I can take my laundry back to my room.” He said, walking into the room.

“Just finished!” I-Pin announced, smiling brightly. Rosabella looked at the two teenagers, giving them a smile as she finished up.

“Why don’t the two of you help Yamamoto? There’s plenty for all three of you to carry.” She suggested, putting the last onto one of Hayato’s piles.

“Didn’t I tell you to call me Takeshi?” Yamamoto said, grabbing most of his clothes, but letting the other two help.

“Hayato gets this jealous glint in his eye when I mention it. So, I’ll stick with Yamamoto.” She said laughing. He simply laughed as he walked out.

“Ahahaha I can see that!” He said, leaving, the two following him. Hayato finally stepped fully into the laundry room, still blushing.

“ Did you have to tell him all that?” He asked, walking over to her.

“Well, I figured that was the best way to get him off of my back without hurting any feelings.” She said, standing with a stack of clothes. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her close.

“I suppose.” He murmured, kissing her ear. “C’mon. Let’s get this stuff put away, or at least in the room. Then you can take a nice long nap.” She sighed, leaning back against him. 

“But…I have so much I need to do still…” She said quietly, then yawned loudly.

“Do it later.” He mumbled, tightening his hold a bit. “You’ve done so much already. Time for a break. You’ll burn yourself out.” She sighed softly, nodding.

“Yeah, yeah. Ok.” She turned in his arms, giving him a smile. “You have to let me go first though.” She giggled seeing him scowl, reluctantly letting her go.

“Fine.” He sighed, sounding much more put out than he actually was. She laughed, and picked up a stack of laundry.

“If you want to grab the rest, we can get going.” She said, heading for the door. She heard him sigh again as she headed out and towards the room they shared.

A few hours later, Hayato was laying in bed next to Rosabella. She had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. He sighed softly, brushing some hair from her face. She was working herself way too hard. He thought that taking care of everyone here was a full time job. Along with that, she had her book store, and had taken it upon herself to teach Lambo to be a functional member of society. He wondered how he could help lessen some of the workload from her. 

He chewed his thumb in thought, but not coming up with anything. He considered calling Dino and asking, but lately Dino would rather kill him than help. Maybe Tsuna? He sighed, as he pulled her closer to him. That one was right out. Tsuna would be concerned, but also knew that was her choice and didn’t want to force her into giving up anything. 

When Rosabella snuggled into him, he smiled softly down at her, smoothing her hair with a hand. He was sure he’d think of something sooner or later. Yawning, he closed his eyes, feeling sleep take over.


	10. Chapter 10

Rosabella had been living in the Vongola Mansion for about six months, and everything seemed pretty quiet for the most part. The guys didn ’t have any missions that warranted anything longer than an overnight stay. She had gotten pretty far with teaching Lambo manners and courtesy. With a bit of polish he was turning into a fine young man. 

Currently, she was changing, just out of the shower, getting ready to pop by the bookstore. Fuuta had opened it for her, but she promised that she’d spend more time there so he didn’t have to. Hayato was lounging on the bed with a book. He peered over it, his glasses catching the light from the window. 

“You sure you don’t want me to go with you?” He asked, turning a page.

“Positive. Nothing I haven’t done a million times.” She replied, slipping her shoes on, tying them. “Besides, it’ll feel good to get out of this place for a while.” She stretched over the bed, kissing his temple “I’ll be back before dinner.” He turned, looking at her and held out a set of keys. 

“At least take my car. Yours is so run down.” He said quietly. “Hard to believe you’re Dino’s sister when you drive a twenty year old Fiat.” She sighed, taking the keys.

“It won’t break down on me if that’s what you’re worried about. I’ve had that car forever and I love it. Yours is so flashy.” She mumbled, sticking the keys in her pocket.

“I am worried about that.” He closed his book, setting it aside. “Besides, Spanner and Gianini made modifications to mine. It’s safer from a lot of things.” He leaned over, kissing her gently. “Just be careful.” He mumbled as he broke it.

“I am always careful.” She said, giving him one more peck, before heading to the door. “And I will call you if I run into any trouble ok?”

“You better.” Was what she heard as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. As she walked down the hall towards the garage, lamenting the fact he’s making her drive the Bugatti, her phone rang. She pulled it out, looking at it. It was the store. Fuuta knew she was on the way, so she was a bit confused as she answered it.

“Hey, Fuuta, I’m on my way. I’ll be there soon.” She grinned as she continued. “Should we see how fast? Hayato made me take…” She paused hearing his voice when he finally spoke. 

“I-it’s not that Miss Rosabella. I…” She heard a rustle, and another voice came on the line. She paused, just walking in the garage.

“Now that you’re on the phone, get here. Get here with a quickness, or this kid’ll get it.” The stranger’s voice said. Crap. Someone was at the store waiting for her. She was quickly calculating her options as she got into the car. 

“Don’t you dare hurt him.” She growled as she started the car, pulling out of the garage, tires squealing.

“We won’t if you get here quick enough. You have 20 minutes.” With that, the phone went dead. 

“Fuck!” She screamed as she hit the steering wheel, speeding through the streets. She looked at her phone and considered calling Hayato or Dino. But, they had Fuuta. She didn’t want him to come to any harm. Did they know who he was? If he was able to keep that away from them, she could potentially keep him safe. When she stopped at an intersection, she typed a text to him, telling him she was almost there and not to mention his name at any cost. Once she got going again, she sped up, as fast as she could, pulling up to the store in half the allotted time. There was a goon standing outside. She frowned to herself as she got out of the car, grabbing her bag, phone and keys in hand. Her eyes darted to the door as the goon opened it, and a man wearing an expensive suit came out. He smirked seeing her and the car.

“Nice car. Maybe we should take that too.” He sneered, hands in his pockets. 

“On loan.” She said curtly, shifting the bag on her shoulder. “Where’s the kid?”

“Inside. Safe and sound.” She really wanted to slap the smirk off of that guys face. “We even gave him milk and cookies.”

“Cut the crap and let him go. It’s me you want right?” She said, crossing her arms, leaning on Hayato’s car. She hoped she seemed as together as she was trying for. On the inside she was an anxious mess. Her arms were crossed to hide her shaking hands, and keeping her voice steady was a chore in itself.

“No witnesses. You should know that.” He leaned on the door frame. “Your brother pissed off the wrong people, so, we’re going to exact some revenge.”

“You’re on Vongola territory. They won’t take kindly to this.” She said, swallowing hard.

“The Vongola is headed by a kid that’s way too idealistic. I’m not worried about them.”He said, waving it away, and strutted over, grabbing her by the arm. “I need to have a chat with that guy anyway. He took out my brother a few months back.” He dragged her to a black sedan, and looked over his shoulder. “Get the kid and let’s go.” He ordered. Well, shit. He had something against Dino and the Vongola. Well, she was screwed…well, maybe not. Obviously this dumbass hadn’t fully done his homework. He didn’t know who Fuuta was, and he didn’t know she had ties with the Vongola more than the Vongola/Chiavarone alliance. She could possibly use this to her advantage. She might not even have to do that honestly. Once these guys got a message to Dino, he would contact Tsuna. She smirked as he violently shoved her into the car, and shoved Fuuta in after her.

Wait, they didn’t take her bag? Her phone was still in her hand. These people were NOT good at what they did. Rosabella gave Fuuta a sidelong glance, then a forced smile. She held her phone that just he could see it as she spoke.

“You ok Bambino?” She asked, allowing her eyes to flit to her phone, hoping he got the message. His eyes widened slightly, then nodded.

“Yeah…I’m ok Miss Rosabella.” He replied, shifting so she could move her phone behind him. She fiddled with it, glancing to the side once in a while, but facing forward. She turned her GPS tracking on and sent a group message that simply stated

‘GPS on 911’

Once she was finished, she hid her phone on her person, flashing Fuuta a smile. He returned it, giving her a slight relieved look. She sat back with a sigh. All they could do now was wait. She sent it to Hayato, Yamamoto, Dino and Tsuna. Hopefully someone would figure it out. She looked over, when she felt Fuuta take her hand in a strong grip. Poor kid must be terrified.

Hayato stormed into the workshop where Gianini, Shoichi, and Spanner worked. He slammed his hand down, holding out his phone. He knew he wasn’t thinking clearly, but Rosabella was in trouble, he just knew it.

“Can you track Rosabella’s GPS?” He asked, louder and ruder than intended.

“Of course we can!” Gianini said proudly. “Why?”

“Because she’s in trouble!” He yelled. “So…”

“I believe what he’s trying to say is that we got a strange text from her, and we think she needs help.” Tsuna said, walking in with Yamamoto. “Show him the text.” He put his own phone back up to his ear. “Yes Dino, I’m talking to Gianini now. Gokudera had beat us to it actually. You don’t know for sure it’s his fault. She IS your sister you know.” He sighed, sinking into a chair. “You know what? I know….but this whole I’m going to blame everything on Gokudera thing is getting worn out.” Tsuna looked tired as hell as he continued the conversation.

“Here.” Hayato said, giving them his phone. “What do you need from me?”

“Time.” Spanner said calmly. “We can get her GPS and approximate location, but we need her phone number, and time. The best you can do is get ready to go for once we figure it out.” He explained, taking the phone from Hayato’s hands. Something was going to explode for this, and he really hoped those people that did something to her were in the epicenter. 

“I need a cigarette…” He mumbled, turning and heading out of the room. He heard footsteps behind him, glancing over his shoulder.

“Don’t worry!” He heard Yamamoto’s voice as he caught up to him. “We’ll get her back.” Hayato nodded. He knew that much. Some how, some way, he was going to get her back. He was just worried what they would do to her in that time. He sighed as he stepped out a door to the garden, quickly pulling out a cigarette, lighting it.

“Oh, I know that much. That’s not what worries me.” He said quietly, leaning against a wall. Yamamoto nodded in understanding as he stood out there with him.

“Yeah, well, she’s tough, and we’ll get to her in time.” He gave his friend a smile. He really hoped Yamamoto was right.

Rosabella was thrown into a small room, along with Fuuta. They had finally gotten to where they were going, an old abandoned building. How cliche. She sat up, smirking, as she rubbed her arm they grabbed to drag her into this shithole. They took her bag, but didn’t look for her phone still. She glanced over to see if Fuuta was ok, and placed a hand on his shoulder as she stood up.

“I don’t think you’re aware of how much you assholes fucked up.” She said, certainly sounding more confident than she felt. “Dino is going to be pissed. You’re going to have the whole Chiavarone famiglia on your asses.” She said, and opened her mouth to continue, when a hand came flying out, slapping her so hard her head rocked back. She could taste blood, but she wasn’t done taunting these jackasses. 

“Shut up bitch.” The leader snarled, shaking his hand for a second, then fixing his suit. “Do you realize who you’re dealing with? Your brother screwed with the Esposito Famiglia. We don’t let that kind of shit stand. You’re lucky we’re using you for leverage instead of selling your ass.” She raised a brow, thinking for a minute. Wait…sell? He said earlier that the Vongola took out his brother…Esposito...That explained so much about how Hayato was when he came home after that long mission when she first moved in. The Esposito Famiglia was heavily involved in human trafficking. 

“Oh…you’re the shit bags that Vongola Decimo handled about six months back.” She said, smirking. She was trying to rile him up. Angry people made stupid mistakes. Except Squalo of course, he worked best when angry as hell. She learned a few things about handling situations while dating that one. “Yeah, they’ll be on the way soon too.”

“And how do you know that?” He said, looking between the two. She smiled, wincing slightly feeling a bruise form on her cheek. Was that asshole wearing a ring? He looked at one of his men. “Frisk them both.” Her eyes widened, oh shit.

“Miss Rosabella…maybe..” She held up her hand, cutting him off.

“Don’t worry bambino. We only have to worry when help comes.” She looked at the leader as the goons patted them down. She tried to ignore the fact that the one that had her was taking entirely too long. Ugh, that was so gross. “You don’t do your homework.” She said, grinning, and glanced at the goon that found her phone. “And you don’t check for cell phones.” The goon handed it to the leader, who got into it and checked her texts.

“Fuck! This bitch texted Sawada and Chiavarone and…who are the other two?” He threw her phone against the wall, shattering it.

“The right and left hand of the Vongola Decimo silly. If you would have done your homework, you would know I’m in a serious relationship with his right hand, that I’m smarter than some would think, and I’m pretty tough, sitting in on my brother’s training from Mr. Reborn.” She drove her elbow into the goon who was behind her, then brought her knee to his face as he folded over, breaking his nose. Unfortunantly, she was outnumbered, and the other two in the room with her, took her down within seconds.


	11. Chapter 11

Hayato was shifting restlessly, wishing Yamamoto knew how to drive quicker. He had a terrible feeling about this. He swallowed, chewing his thumb as the comm in his ear went off.

“We lost the signal.” Shoichi informed them. “It had remained stationary for a while beforehand. We believe that is where she’s being held.” Hayato bit down a bit harder, nearly biting through his thumb. He came ready for bear, completely stocked on dynamite, wearing his Vongola gear. He slid his glasses to the top of his head, as he gave Yamamoto a worried glance.

“Thanks Shoichi.” They heard Tsuna reply. His knee began bouncing up and down as he felt anxious. He had never had this feeling before, and he didn’t like it. She was getting rid of that bookstore if it killed him.

“It’s ok Gokudera.” Yamamoto said calmly, keeping his eyes on the road. “From what Dino said, they’re using her for leverage. They won’t harm her. It wouldn’t be to their advantage.”

“I know but…it’s the Esposito Famiglia.” He muttered, looking out the window.

“They won’t sell her or anything. They’re calling out Dino, not just nabbing her from the street. It’s ok….” He sighed as he watched the passing scenery. He certainly hoped Yamamoto was right.

Rosabella was laying on the cold ground of the small room her and Fuuta were locked in. She felt terrible. Apparently this group did not like constructive criticism. Fuuta had her head in his lap, just not sure exactly what he could do in this situation. She had soothed away his fears, she hoped anyway, when she evaluated her condition. There were no lasting injuries, just a lot of cuts and bruises. Pretty sure she had a concussion, she was talking about everything and anything to try to stay awake.

“I’m sure they’re on the way and will be here soon enough.” She said, her voice hoarse. She cleared her throat and continued. “I just hope they make it before those idiots try to get reinforcements.” Fuuta lifted his head, eyes widening, hearing something from outside. 

“Shhh.” He said, bringing his finger to his lips. “I’m going to move you. Maybe I can see something out of the crack in the door.” She nodded, then winced as he laid her head on the floor, slowly making his way towards the door that led to the main room of the building. They could hear a commotion coming from where the kidnappers were. They seemed to be scrambling. “I heard more than one car definitely.” Fuuta whispered in low tones. Rosabella slowly sat up, wincing.

“Could be anything. My brother uses two cars for him and his men that follow him everywhere.” Just as she finished, they heard what could only be described as an explosion. Her ears rang, and saw Fuuta saying something, with a hint of a smile on his lips. She shook her head, not hearing it, getting to her knees, so she could use the wall to pull herself up. When the ringing died down, she heard what sounded like a brawl outside. Fuuta motioned her over, peering out of the crack in the door. Making her way over, she thought it sounded like a battlezone. So this is what the front lines of war sounded like. She made it, and stayed standing, peeking out.

Sure enough, there was her brother and Romario. She didn’t see any other men of his, but what she did see was the Vongola. What surprised her more than the sheer anger plastered on Dino’s face, was that the bodies of the men that kidnapped her and Fuuta were not hitting the ground alive. Seeing a sword slice through one man (Apparently, they did get reinforcements), she heard Yamamoto’s voice.

  “Go find Rosa and Fuuta!” He yelled over his shoulder. “We got this!”

“Yamamoto! They’re going to…”

“If you keep throwing around your damned fireworks there won’t be a building left!” Yamamoto shot back, moving to allow the two to see Hayato, strapped to the teeth with explosives, and what could only be called an arm cannon on his right arm. He turned his head, looking for where he thought they might be, light glinting off of his red colored safety glasses.

“Damn….fucking….” Rosabella nudged Fuuta, to get his attention, then started banging on the door. They had both tried opening it earlier, but it was locked tight as a drum.

“He’s not hearing us…” Rosabella muttered, swearing internally. 

“Well…can we do it harder?” Fuuta asked helpfuly.

“I was hitting it as hard as I could just then.” She sighed, but continued.

“Gokudera! Yamamoto!” They heard Tsuna his voice the epitome of calm. “That door!” 

“We better back up…” Fuuta suggested, helping Rosabella back. “If they can’t open it, he’s gonna blow it.”

Hayato turned hearing Tsuna, cigarette clenched in his teeth. That’s when he saw it. A door that didn’t seem quite right, like it was newer, and didn’t quite fit the frame. That must be it. He stalked over, then tried to open it. Ugh, what an idiot! Of course it’d be locked, or the two would have just come right out hearing them arrive. He tried throwing his weight on the door, confident Yamamoto had his back. When that didn’t do anything but bruise his shoulder, he scowled.

“Can you guys hear me?” He called, pulling out a couple of sticks of dynamite. When he heard an affirmative, he frowned. Something was off with Rosabella. “I gotta blow it down. Get back.” He lit the dynamite on his cigarette, then backed up, tossing it at the door. When it exploded, his eyes widened seeing someone coming right at him. Just before the guy got to him he ended up wrapped in a whip. He looked at Dino, shock on his face, who just scowled, and motioned for the door.

“Get my sister you idiot!” He nodded, collecting himself, and headed into the door through the smoke. He hoped they got far enough from the door to be safe. He couldn’t live with himself if he hurt either of them. As the smoke cleared, he saw Fuuta in the far corner, with someone huddled near him. He raised a brow slightly. Was that Rosabella? It looked as though the teen was protecting her. Upon seeing Hayato, Fuuta had  a look of relief and let her go. She turned, raising her head and he sucked in a breath. She had a busted lip, black eye, and a bruised cheek that was cut in the center. 

“Hayato.”She smiled, wincing at the action. He felt something snap in him and started seeing red. 

“Principessa, who did this to you?” He asked, a deadly calm to his voice.

“I…”

“Who did this?!” He yelled, causing both to flinch. Once they described the guy, he turned heading out of the room, aiming the cannon on his right arm, looking for the fucker.

“What are you doing Gokudera?” Dino asked, fighting one of the guys. Seeing him, Hayato noted it wasn’t the right guy.

“Get back to Rosabella and Fuuta!” Yamamoto called out from the middle of his fight.

“There he is!” Hayato yelled, firing. Tsuna punched the leader, knocking him down, allowing the beam to miss. 

“What are you doing Gokudera?!” He yelled, punching the guy once more to make sure he was out for the count.

“That should be the last of them.” Yamamoto sighed, resting his sword on his shoulder. 

“You almost hit Yamamoto!” Tsuna said, clenching his fists. “What were you thinking?!” Hayato could do nothing but scowl. 

“I had to find the one who did it.” He said, turning to head back to the room. “Fuuta. Come on, it’s safe. I’ll take over with Rosa.” He said, heading inside, knowing well that everyone was staring at him with confused looks. 

Rosabella couldn’t believe what she saw. Kyoko was right, he was completely different. If that was what he was like before she met him, no wonder people kept asking her why every time she turned around. She went to follow Fuuta out to meet up with the rest. As soon as he left, a body blocked her way. 

“No way you’re walking out of here.” Hayato murmured to her as he scooped her up bridal style, turning to carry her out of the building. 

“I can walk Hayato…” She mumbled, hiding her face in his shoulder. 

“Well, you’re not.” He said quietly, only stopping when they heard DIno’s voice.

“Gokudera, stop so I can see my sister.” He said, running up to them. She felt Hayato sigh as he waited. 

“You’re not going to like it Dino….” He said quietly. She felt a hand on her head, stroking her hair, and when it went over the back of her head she tensed in pain. 

“I’ll be the judge of that.” She heard her brother reply. “Ro? Are you ok?” As much as she didn’t want to, she nodded, then looked at him. She saw exactly what she didn’t want to see in his eyes, shock and remorse. 

“I’m ok.” She replied quietly.

“You are very much so not ok. Go home and rest. The bookstore isn’t safe anymore for you or Fuuta. Time to sell.” He leaned over and kissed her forehead. “I have to clean up here. Go home and rest. I’ll come by later on.” She nodded ever so slightly, feeling tears threaten to spill. She loved her bookstore, now she wouldn’t be able to have that ever again, not if rival famiglias knew where to find her.

“Clean up?” Hayato asked, brow raised. When Dino nodded, she saw him smirk. “The last guy that the tenth knocked out is the one.” She had never seen such a sadistic smirk cross her brother’s face in her life. She almost felt bad for the Esposito guy….almost.

“Romario, let’s get a clean up crew out here!” Dino ordered as he walked away. “That guy there… restrain him. We’re going to have a chat.” Her older brother’s voice faded as Hayato carried her out. 

“Rosa?” She looked up as Hayato spoke. “We’re in Yamamoto’s car.I’ll sit in the back with you, and we’ll get you to a doctor as soon as we can.”

“Spanner, Shoichi, we got them.” She heard Tsuna say nearby, reporting in. “Have Shamal at the ready, and let’s have everything ready that the two may need. They have already had one hell of a day…”

“Not that pervert again…” Rosabella muttered. She heard Hayato chuckle as he slid into the car, sitting sideways, Rosabella stretched out in his lap. “Wait...what about Fuuta?” She asked, trying to get up. The silver haired bomber slipped his arms around her waist, holding her firmly.

“You aren’t going anywhere.” He said, leaving no room for argument. She sighed softly, looking back at him. “Can he at least ride in the same car? I don’t want him to worry. I’m fine really.” He sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Ugh, fine. The things I do for you….” He craned his neck, opening the door behind him ever so slightly. “Hey moron!” He called.

“What up?” Yamamoto asked, opening the driver’s side door, leaning in. 

“Rosa wants Fuuta to ride. Thinks he’ll worry.” He replied, shifting into a more comfortable position. Yamamoto simply nodded, then disappeared for a moment. She could hear his muffled voice, then the front passenger’s side door opened, Fuuta getting in. Yamamoto got in behind the wheel, glancing back.

“Ok guys, I think we’re ready. Get you home in no time.” He laughed a bit as he started the car up, hitting the comm in his ear. “Tsuna! Got Gokudera, Rosabella, and Fuuta. Heading back now.” Rosabella yawned, closing her eyes as she rested back against Hayato. She felt Hayato nudge her. Opening her eyes once again, she looked up at him.

“You sure you’re ok?” He asked quietly, not wanting the others to hear, moving an arm so he could push his glasses on top of his head. She nodded, wincing from the motion.

“Yeah. I think so.” She said just as quietly. He frowned slightly down at her, looking uncertain, then looked towards the front seat.

“Fuuta, what happened?” He asked, a scowl in his voice. Yamamoto glanced over from his driving, listening, obviously interested in this story as well. Fuuta shifted in his seat so he could look at the two men.

“It all started when I opened the store this morning. A car pulled up and two guys got out, coming in.” He paused to let out a breath. “They asked for the owner, then mentioned Rosa by name. I had a bad feeling, so I lied, told them she wasn’t coming in today, hoping they’d leave. Told them that I could help with anything they needed. They laughed, telling me that no I couldn’t. Pulling a gun, they told me to call her. So I did. She was on the way already.” He closed his eyes, as he continued with the story. Rosabella listened, feeling the man holding her tense up more and more as the story went on. 

When Fuuta was done, Hayato was livid. He wished he would have stayed behind to finish that guy off. He knew he’d have to talk to Dino later, tell him the full story. But, for now, the most important thing was to get Rosabella back home and checked out. He glanced into the rear-view mirror and caught his partner’s eye. He saw what he was thinking reflected back, Yamamoto’s gaze harder than it usually was. 

“If it wasn’t for Rosa’s quick thinking in the beginning, I’m not sure what would have happened.” Fuuta said with a smile.

“Yeah we definitely had an advantage with that text she sent.” Yamamoto said, pulling into the garage. Rosabella moved to sit up, Hayato still holding her firmly. “We’re here!” Yamamoto announced, glancing in the back. “Need help Gokudera?”

“Naw. I got it.” He said, lost in thought. He was thinking of how he was going to word something. “We’ll follow after in a minute.”

“Ahahaha yeah sure. Just don’t take too long. Shoichi, Spanner and Shamal are waiting near the entrance.”

“Just a minute.” Hayato said, not moving.

“Come on Fuuta. You should get checked out just in case. It’ll make Tsuna feel better.” Fuuta nodded as the both got out of the car. Hayato looked down, seeing Rosabella giving him a confused look. He sighed, feeling his cheeks heat up as he let go of her.

“I…when…when I got your text I flipped, ran down to the basement to get the experts to track your phone. Then, when Dino told us what he knew I freaked out. All I could think of was the worst case scenario. We had dealt with that Famiglia already…”

“I know you did. They said as much, and finding out who they were I knew why.” She said quietly, sitting up looking at him. He looked at her, and scowled, reaching out, brushing his fingers across her bruises.

“If this happened because of what….”

“It was because of my big mouth. The guy didn’t even do his homework. He got me because I was Dino’s sister, didn’t know I have any connection with the Vongola, and beat the crap out of me because I sent the text to all of you, they finally found my phone after feeling me up, taunted them to no end and beat the shit out of one of their goons.” He saw her give him a small proud smile. He couldn’t believe it, she did what? He couldn’t help it and felt himself crack a smile. 

“You beat the crap outta one of them?” He asked, a bit of disbelief in his voice. When she nodded ever so slightly, he couldn’t help it, he felt proud. “Guess you can really take care of yourself.” He murmured, kissing her forehead. “Just try not to get the shit beat out of you next time.”

“Yeah well, they were idiots.” She said, moving to get out of the car. He grabbed her wrist stopping her. There was something he still had to tell her, before he lost his nerve. “Hayato?” She asked, sounding a little worried.

“I was so scared I was going to lose you today.” He whispered, looking away from her hazel eyes. “I…I love you principessa, so much.” He looked over when there was movement, Rosabella moving her arms around his neck hugging him.

“I love you too. And after I sent that text I knew you’d be there with Dino to come get us.” He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the side of her head. Suddenly, the door he was leaning on opened, causing the both of them to fall back, Hayato holding Rosabella protectively so she didn’t get hurt any more.

“C’mon love birds. I don’t have all day to wait on you two.” Shamal said, looking down at them. “I’ll help you up Rosa!” As he moved, she sat up quickly, nearly jumping to her feet.

“You will not you damned pervert!” She said, holding her hands out.

“Awwww but Rosa, Tsuna asked me to look you over!”

“I’ve already been molested enough for one day!” She said, stepping back.

“I will blow you up old man…” Hayato said, getting to his feet, pulling out some dynamite.

“Hold it!” All three froze hearing Tsuna yell. He walked up, crossing his arms. “Gokudera, debrief in conference room. Rosabella with Shamal. Shamal, please refrain from any unneeded inspections. We’ll figure everything else out here in a little while.” He turned and walked off. Hayato sighed and looked over at Rosabella. 

“I’ll see you in a while Rosa.” He looked to Shamal. “I hear you even say anything pervy to her and I will gut you.” He threatened.

“I’ll see you in a while Hayato. I love you.” He heard her call out as he walked away. He simply waved over his shoulder as he entered the building.


	12. Chapter 12

Later that evening, Hayato was given the night off. Tsuna knew his head wouldn ’t be in anything with Rosabella hurt and Dino not arriving yet as he promised. He wanted to see this resolved completely this time. He knew deep down he wanted the Esposito Famiglia wiped out completely. He was currently laying in bed, the debrief lasting 20 minutes before Tsuna dismissed him. He looked up from his book when he heard the door. He had been reading for a while, glancing at his clock he saw it’d been two hours.

Rosabella walked through the door, her wrist taped up, butterfly bandages on her cheek, and a bag of what he guessed was medication. He got up from the bed, going over to her. She let out a long breath, setting the bag down on a nearby table.

“How are your injuries?” He asked, taking her hand and kissing it gently.

“Ahh….he said I have a concussion, I guessed that one though, plenty of cuts and bruises, and my cheek may scar because it was pretty deep. He had wanted to do X-rays to make sure the bone wasn’t broken. It’s not thankfully. He just wanted to be sure.” She looked at Hayato, and he saw just a tired sort of sadness in her eyes. His eyes moved across her face, taking in the injuries, lingering on the cut that would scar her beautiful face. If Dino didn’t kill him, he would make it his life’s mission. Moving in, Hayato wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and barely brushed his lips against her battered ones.

“Come on, you should rest. You look tired.” He said, not letting her go, but in a swift movement, scooping her up.

“But…when Dino gets here…”

“Then you can get up. You’ve just been through one hell of an ordeal, and you are going to stay in bed for a while at least.” He said, making his way over to the bed, laying her down. He moved in beside her, sitting up. She moved her head into his lap, letting out a shuddering breath. He looked down at her, placing a hand on her hair, gently stroking it. “You ok Principessa?” he asked, feeling unsure. He was so afraid of her shattering. She had been so brave and strong all day, keeping Fuuta safe, and staring down those men. It had to have taken its toll on her. And that’s when he heard her start sobbing.

“I…no…I don’t know….” She said between the sobs. He slipped down, laying beside her, holding her close.

“Everything is fine now.” He whispered, stroking her hair as she buried her face in his chest. “You don’t have to be strong right now.” He closed his eyes, listening to her cry, and wishing that he could have had some time with that asshole. 

“I was so scared…” She said sniffling. He continued stroking her hair, simply listening to her. “Scared for the both of us. If they found out who Fuuta was….” She let out a shaky breath, grabbing onto his t-shirt. “And …I don’t even know how I did all that….” He kissed the top of her head, letting her cry it out. Once she started winding down, he gave her a squeeze.

“You are one of the strongest, bravest women I have ever known. I am honored to call you mine.” He said quietly, tilting her head up to look at him. “You are perfect.” He leaned down, kissing her gently, carefully, but with some passion behind it. He wanted to convey what was hard for him to say. When she returned it, he lifted her up to be level with him, and rolled her onto her back. He shuddered as her hands slipped under his shirt and up his back. He broke the kiss, moving his lips to her face, kissing away the lingering tears, before moving to her jaw. He grinned, hearing her gasp as he nipped her skin, hands sliding down her sides to rest firmly on her hips.

Then, it happened. There was a loud knock on the door. Hayato growled, rolling his eyes as he kissed her neck. He heard Rosabella whine as the knock was repeated. Why? Why did they always choose the exact wrong time to come to the door? They, both, let out an exasperated sigh, as he lifted his head, looking at her.

“Guess I should get the door huh?” He asked quietly. He grinned as she rolled her eyes, nodding as a third round of knocking took place.

“They sure aren’t going to stop.” She replied, giving him a frown. He sighed once more, and got up heading for the door. When the person on the other side knocked again, he scowled.

“Hold on already! Geeze….” He got to the door and flung it open. “What?” He blinked a few times, seeing Dino changed and what looked like freshly showered.

“I came to see my sister asshole.” He said, frowning. Hayato nodded, then held up a finger.

“One second, I wanted to talk to you actually.” He looked over his shoulder, looking at the love of his life. “Rosa, I’m gonna talk to your brother for a minute. We’ll be back.” When she nodded, getting comfortable in bed, he stepped out, closing the door behind him.

“What is it?” Dino asked, getting serious, crossing his arms.

“About today….” He then told the older man everything Fuuta told him in the car. After a few minutes, Dino was rubbing the bridge of his nose.

‘Well, we don’t have to worry about him anymore. I took care of him.” He said, then gave Hayato a smile. “Thanks for putting Ro first. You surprised me today and kept your head.” Hayato scowled, crossing his arms. Dino simply laughed, and clapped him on the back. “If we’re done here…” Nodding, he simply opened the door, staying to the side letting Dino in.

Rosabella looked at the door from her place, sprawled out on the bed, and saw the two most important people in her life walk through it. Yawning, she pulled herself into a sitting position. Dino sat in the chair in the room, leaning over, elbows on his knees.

“How you feeling Ro?” He asked, the smile he walked in  falling. She saw his eyes take in her injuries, and frowned a bit.

“For what happened, I’m actually feeling pretty good.” She lowered her head to Hayato’s shoulder after he sat down. “I know I look terrible, but it really isn’t that bad. At least Shamal said it wasn’t.” She felt Hayato’s hand on her lower back, and closed her eyes. “Just tired.” She cracked an eye open, watching her brother. He simply nodded to himself, and pushed himself into a standing position. 

“Yeah I would imagine.” He stretched, looking at the both of them. “Romario found your bag. We went through it and found the car keys, so You don’t have to get the car. We took the liberty to bring it back.”

“Thanks.” Hayato said quietly. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know that. I…wanted to apologize. I mean, I saw how well you take care of Ro. I shouldn’t have doubted you. And Ro?” She raised her head, raising a brow, giving her brother a questioning look. “You did really awesome today. I’m guessing the guy with the busted up face was you?”

“Yep.” She replied, yawning again, closing her eyes. “He shouldn’t have molested me when he was frisking me.” She heard him chuckle, then felt his weight sink into the bed. Cracking an eye open, she saw him sitting on the edge. He held his arms open for a hug. Giving a slight grin, she sat up, and moved in giving him a hug.

“Thank God you’re safe Ro-Ro. If you need anything call me.” She heard her brother say softly. She couldn’t help but smile, then winced. Yeah that was going to hurt for a while. “Love you. I gotta go.” He moved and kissed her temple.

“Love you too.” She said quietly, letting him go. He stood and headed towards the door.

“Take care of her Hayato. If you need anything call me.” Without waiting for a reply, he headed out, closing the door behind him. Rosabella looked at Hayato, who was blushing faintly, and raised a brow. 

“Well, that was something.” She said quietly.

The next day, Hayato was sent on an overnight mission, since Rosabella wasn’t seriously hurt. First thing that morning, she called up a real estate agent and put the store up for sale. She knew she still had to get everything that was in there out and all that, but it could wait a few days. In fact, she knew she should talk to Tsuna about doing that, knowing no one would be comfortable with her and Fuuta doing it themselves.Until she could get a minute with him, she was helping out Kyoko and Haru with the regular chores and such.

At the moment, she was making lunch for everyone. She shooed both ladies out of the kitchen, hoping she was giving them somewhat of a break. Though, Rosabella didn’t doubt the two just found different chores to do. She was not alone in the making of lunch. She had recruited the teenagers. It was a simple endeavor of a nice cheese and meat tray. Something everyone could just pass by and grab a bite as they continued on their day. Of course, she added a basket of fresh baked bread and a bowl of assorted olives as well. 

She had Fuuta cutting bread, I-Pin slicing cheese, and Lambo working on the bowl of olives. Once in a while, she would pause in what she was doing and give the three instructions. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves. After everything was complete, she helped the three bring everything out into the dining room, laying it all out with plates, serving utensils, glasses and pitchers filled with water and lemon slices. Stepping back, she crossed her arms, looking everything over critically.

“Lambo thinks it looks great!” Lambo announced, looking quite proud of himself. The other two nodded enthusiastically. She gave them a smile.

“Thank you. I hope everyone likes it. I know its pretty different than what Kyoko and Haru usually make.” She said, running a hand through her hair. “Did you three eat enough?” She asked, since she allowed them to snack the entire time. In fact, if a piece didn’t look just right, she would have preferred them eat it than put it on the platter. When they nodded, she stretched. “Ok we’re done here. You guys can go free. I’m going to clean up the kitchen while I wait for everyone to finish.”

Rosabella walked back into the kitchen, and went right to work, singing a song to herself as she cleaned. She was nearly done when she heard someone clear their throat in the doorway. Nearly jumping out of her skin, she spun around completely startled. She saw Tsuna leaning against the door, laughing a bit to himself. 

“Aren’t you going to eat?” He asked, after smothering his laughter. 

“I ate with the kids while we were making it.” She replied, going back to her cleaning.

“They helped you?” He asked, a tinge of surprise in his voice. She simply nodded as she started wiping everything down. “Wow. You are simply fantastic with them.” She heard him step into the room, and looked over. He looked very serious for Tsuna. “About your store…”

“Figured that’s why you were here.” She said quietly as she finished up, turning to face him, crossing her arms as she leaned against the counter. “I already called a real estate person to put it up on the market. I just need to get all of my things out of it.” She bit her lip gently, looking down at the ground. “I really did love that place. I was able to make my own money, not having to rely on the famiglia and so many good memories.” She sighed, pushing off her counter. “But it’s time to sell, too dangerous.” She glanced over, seeing Tsuna smiling a bit.

“I understand. If it was up to me, I’d say you could keep it and have a few men posted around just in case. But….Dino and Gokudera would skin me alive. So, I’m officially offering you a place here. Help out Kyoko and Haru like you have been, and I’ll put you in charge of the kids. Like a live in Nanny sort of thing. Room, board and an allowance. Sound fair?”

“Ah….I…”

“This way you feel like you’re contributing, and making your own money without relying on anyone.”

“Did Dino…”

“Not at all” Tsuna replied with a shake of his head. “You seem pretty independent. Only to be expected of the lady Gokudera chose.” He raised a brow, crossing his arms, waiting. 

“I…” She blushed faintly. “Yeah sure. I think I can live with that.” She said, smiling a bit. “When do I start with my new responsibilities?”

“Seems you already have.” He held up a hand. “Now being in charge of the kids means a bit more work though. I mean, making sure they’re clean, dressed, doing their laundry, make them clean their rooms, and make sure Lambo gets a haircut once in a while.”

“Basically, what I’ve been doing with Lambo this entire time?”

“Ah…yeah.” He muttered, then smiled. “Can you handle it?”

“Absolutely.” She was pretty sure she could handle a few teenagers.


	13. Chapter 13

After Rosabella ’s first night with her official place in the Famiglia, she was wiped. She slept through the night without waking up so much as once, like she tended to do when Hayato was out on missions. The next morning, waking up to her alarm, she yawned, grabbing a quick shower and getting dressed. Her duties included making sure the three were awake and ready for classes. 

Once showered and changed, she made sure the three were awake, told them to get started on their morning routine and she would go see about their breakfast. Once she got into the kitchen, she was greeted by Kyoko and Haru’s bright smiles.

“Good morning Rosa!” Kyoko exclaimed as she cooked. How could she be so perky first thing in the morning?

“Oh! Doesn’t Gokudera come back today?” Haru asked as she grabbed some dishes.

“Barring any complications, yes.” She replied, helping herself to some coffee.

“It was supposed to be quick and simple yes?” Kyoko asked as she finished what she was doing.

“I would assume.” Rosabella replied, sipping her coffee.

“You mean, you don’t know?” Haru asked, frowning a bit.

“If he wants me to know, he’ll tell me. Other than that, it’s my job to support him from here. I have the utmost confidence that he will succeed in his task and come back to me safely.” She sipped her coffee once more and looked at the two. “Need some help?” She asked, sipping her coffee once more.

“Very well said little flower.” Reborn said as he walked into the room, going straight for the coffee. “You three will always be the ones left behind to take care of this place while they go off on their missions. All you need to do is make sure they have a home, food, and you to come home to.” The other two simply blinked a few times as they finished up making breakfast.

Later on in the day, closer to evening, Rosabella was finishing up all the laundry that had piled up. She did the kids laundry first, enlisting their help, so they knew how to, in case the need ever arose. Currently, she was finishing her and Hayato’s. She knew he would be coming back home at any time, and kind of wanted to hurry so she could see him. She knew it was just overnight, but it still felt a lot longer. Setting the last article of clothing down, she stood, grabbing the laundry basket, ready to make the trek back to the room they shared. 

When she got about halfway to her destination, she turned a corner and ran into something. In the clothes storm that followed, she looked over, ready to lay into whoever wasn’t paying attention, and saw a man wearing a red dress shirt that looked like it’d seen better days, and silver hair.

“Hayato?” She asked, starting to pick up some of the clothes. “When did you get back?”

“Just got out of that debrief.” He said quietly, starting to help her pick everything up.

“You ok?” She felt concerned. He seemed tired somehow.

“Yeah. Didn’t really sleep while I was gone.” He muttered, giving up on folding the clothes and just cramming them back into the basket. “Can…you fix this later?” She blinked a few times and nodded, not bothering to fold anything anymore, picking up her speed.

“Don’t wait for me and go to bed.” She said quietly, finishing up the mess.

“Nah.” As she stood she watched him pick up the basket. “you can fold these while I take a shower.” He started walking off and it took a while for her to process everything, hurrying to catch up. Hayato was acting strange again. She wondered why? What happened in the last twenty-four hours that would cause him to act so differently? She pushed all of the questions aside, and gave him the brightest smile she could muster. 

“Sure!” She replied simply, walking back with him.

As Rosabella finished up putting away their clothes, she heard the door to the bathroom open. Hayato came out looking more like himself, wearing just a towel. While she was working in the room, Rosabella gave a lot of thought to how she could help him feel less stressed. It came to her as she set something on the bed. So, after she finished up, noting his presence, she turned off the overhead light, leaving the dim glow of a lamp.

“Lay down.” She said, hearing him go to get clothes.

“But…” She heard him stammer.

“Just do it…” She ordered tiredly. Seeing him lay down, she smiled a bit. “Lay on your stomach. Just trust me.”

“What…? Woman, keep ordering me around see what..” He grumbled as he rolled over onto his stomach. She laughed softly as she straddled his hips, placing her hands on his lower back.

“Keep griping and grumbling you hot head.” She whispered, massaging his lower back. “You look tense. I wanted to help somehow.” Her hands slowly moved up his back, pausing now and again to work out a particularly tough knot. She gave a small smile as she heard him sigh contentedly, leaned over and kissed his shoulder. “Feeling better?” She asked, whispering in his ear. In response, he gave a soft moan. She smiled to herself, running her thumbs along his neck to work out the tension there. Once done, she moved her hands back down slowly. 

Finally done making sure all the tension and knots were gone, she sat back on her heels. Hayato didn’t move. She blinked a few times, moving off of him, and laying down beside him, looking at his face. He was sound asleep. Smiling, she moved, grabbing a throw blanket, and putting it over him. As she moved to get up, since dinner should have been almost ready, she felt an arm wrap around her waist, and tighten it’s hold. It looked like she wasn’t going to get up anytime soon, so she made herself comfortable, attempting to share the small blanket.

A few months later, Rosabella had a set routine with the three teenagers and taking care of everything else. This day was sure to be interesting. She was going to take Lambo to get his hair cut. She was tired of seeing that ball of mess on top of 

his head, and was planning on getting her own hair done at the same time. She could use a trim and maybe some color. That was if Lambo behaved himself for this. Apparently, he was notorious for being a brat about getting his hair cut. She was hoping that if she took him to her usual stylist it would help. Pretty ladies seemed to distract him enough with other things. 

Hayato was currently in the middle of a week long mission for Tsuna, and she hadn’t heard from him the entire time. That didn’t bother her in the slightest. She knew he could take care of himself. He wasn’t the storm guardian for nothing, and she knew if anything came up, someone would let her know. 

Her primary concern right at the moment was Lambo and his unruly hair. He was being pouty since they had gotten into the car. She had tried several angles and nothing had worked. Since he was a teenage boy, she decided to go another route entirely.

“Hey Lambo?” She said, keeping her eyes on the road. “You like girls?”

“Of course Lambo likes girls!” He announced, puffing out his cheeks.

 “Well, girls like guys with nice eyes. And the way your hair is, none of them can see your beautiful green eyes. So, how do you expect to ever get a date? Your charm?” She snorted as she said that last bit, then blinked a few times, reigning in what sounded like Hayato. 

“Eh?”

“Yeah, girls like guys with nice eyes. They see them first after all. And they do say eyes are the window to the soul.” She sighed, but pressed on now that she had his attention. “I’m not saying you have to have a short cut, but we got to keep it under control somewhat and at least uncover your eyes. I know you don’t like anyone back home to do it, but…let’s give this a shot. I need a haircut too after all.”

“OK.” He said, still pouting. Oh, how gracious of him. She rolled her eyes, then pulled into the parking space, flashing him a smile.

“And if you’re patient we can grab some gelato?” She laughed when she saw a smile spread across his face. “Come on then.”

Later that evening, Rosabella was sitting up in bed reading. She was curled up, propped up on pillows, a throw blanket around her shoulders. It was sometime after dinner, and she was starting to feel sleep sneak up on her when there was a knock on the door. Suddenly, she felt her stomach drop. No one would come by the room this late while Hayato was on a mission. She set her book down, and made her way shakily towards the door. Placing her hand on the door, she swallowed a lump in her throat, taking a deep breath composing herself before finally opening the door. She felt her stomach clench, and tears prick her eyes as Tsuna came into view. 

“Rosa?” His voice was low, almost a whisper. “Can I come in?” She nodded, turning from the door, and quickly wiping her eyes as she walked away. He started speaking when she heard the door catch. “We lost communication with Gokudera earlier today.” He cleared his throat when she heard his voice crack. Not wanting him to see her in a weakened state, she kept her back to him, tears running down her face.

“Did…you hear from him again…?” She asked, her voice shaky and she hated herself for it.

“No. But, Yamamoto was nearby. We sent him in to find him.” She dared a look over her shoulder after wiping more tears away. “I…asked him not to contact you, as I wanted to talk to you about this myself.” She tightened the blanket around her shoulders, suddenly feeling cold, and shook her head, not wanting to hear what she was sure was coming next. 

“Tsuna…please….”

“Yamamoto found him, but he’s been badly injured. We sent out a medical team, and waiting for them to come back. He was hurt pretty badly. They should be home about midnight. As soon as we’re sure he’s stable….” She fell to her knees and started sobbing. He was hurt, badly and there was a chance she could lose him, but he was still alive. She was overwhelmed with so many different emotions at the moment, the best thing she could do was just sit there and cry. She felt a hand on her shoulder. “He’ll be ok Rosa. If nothing else Gokudera is stubborn as they come.” She nodded, sniffling, trying to get her crying under control. “You want me to call Dino for you?” 

“I…I can…” She cleared her throat, wiping her eyes once more. “I’m sorry Tsuna. I shouldn’t have broken down like that. There’s so much I could be doing.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’d be more worried if you didn’t break down.” He sighed, giving her shoulder a squeeze. “Can I do anything for you?” He let her shoulder go when she shook her head. “I’ll send word when they return. Try and rest until then.” Rosa nodded, chewing on her lip until she heard the door close behind Tsuna. When she knew she was alone, she went over to her cell and called her brother. As she waited, she sniffled, wiping her eyes once more. 

“Ro? Everything ok? I’m in the middle of a meeting so…” She heard her brother say, answering on the third ring. 

“I….Dino…” She cleared her throat, shaking her head as if he could see her. “It’s ok. You can call me after.”

“What happened? Have you been crying?”

“It’s Hayato….” She squeaked out before she felt tears fall again. “He went missing now…I… Yamamoto found him but he’s badly hurt…”

“What can I do?”

“They’re on the way back. Won’t be here for a while…I just…. I don’t know what to do with myself.” She heard him sigh on the other end. 

“First, get a drink of something strong. You need to calm down. Second, make sure you have everything you may need in your room. I know you won’t allow him to stay in the medical wing for long. Let me finish up this meeting and we’ll be right over ok?”

“Ok.” She sniffled once again. “Got it. I’ll see you when you get here.”

Several hours, three drinks and several trips back and forth from where the medical supplies were, Rosabella was straightening the room out, making sure it was perfect. She took a sip of Hayato’s whiskey he kept in their room, as her eyes searched for an imperfection. Dino came and went, checking up on her now and again, but staying primarily with Tsuna. She completely understood. Hayato was one of Tsuna’s best friends, and he needed to stay calm to run things smoothly, making sure Hayato came back safe. She finished off her drink, finally having steady hands, and took a deep breath. She jumped when there was a knock on the door.

 “Come in.” She called out as she started for the door. The door slowly opened to reveal Yamamoto. She smiled brightly and ran over giving him a hug. He steadied himself on his feet, and wrapped his arms around her. 

“We’re back. He’s sleeping now. They say he’ll be fine so don’t worry ok?” She heard him whisper, stroking her hair gently. Hearing his words, she felt tears of relief come to her eyes, and started crying all over again. “Now now….come on Rosa…don’t cry.” She could feel his laughter reverberate through his body. “You don’t want red, puffy eyes when I take you to him do you?” She sniffled and calmed down, looking up at her friend. 

“Can I see him?” He smiled and nodded. She smiled through her tears and let him go, wiping her eyes. “When?”

“I came to get you. Tsuna and Dino both offered, but I figured you’d realize everything was ok if you saw me.” Rosabella leaned up and gave Yamamoto a grateful kiss on the cheek, then took his hand, pulling him out of the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Hayato groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He felt like he was hit by the biggest truck ever. Last he remembered, he walked right into an ambush. There were no signs or anything to make anyone think it was a trap of any kind. When he finally was able to pry his eyes open, bright fluorescent lights nearly blinded him. He heard movement to his side and said the first thing that crossed his mind.

“Where the fuck am I?” He growled, his voice coming out hoarse. Suddenly, he felt someone grab his hand. He tensed before he heard a sob.

“Hayato? How are you feeling? Are you ok? I was so worried when Tsuna told me what happened…I…”

“Principessa?” He asked, opening his eyes all the way, taking in his surroundings. His eyes finally met her and he took in a breath. She had large dark circles under her eyes, was pale and her hair was a mess. Wait, was there red in it? “Did…you do something different to your hair?” He frowned a bit when he saw tears fall. 

“I…did but that doesn’t matter right now.” She sniffled, and started full on crying. Hayato was helpless. He had no idea what to do. He tried sitting up and yelled out falling back down.

“Shit! That hurt!” He growled, then tugged on her hand. “Come here.” When she obliged, he moved his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. “I am not going to leave you any time soon Rosa. I’m sorry I scared you. And as soon as I can get out of bed without excruciating pain I will make it up to you.” He felt her shaking, her hands grasping his shirt. He felt completely useless right now, not an idea how to comfort her. 

“You don’t have to make it up to me” She said through her crying. Shit, he felt like a complete asshole. “You coming home alive is enough. I thought I lost you and I didn’t know what to do… I was so lost….” He smoothed her hair lazily as he let her get it all out. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and lifted her head. “I wonder if they’ll let me move you to our room. I’d rather take care of you than have you stay in here.”

“I guess that would depend on how bad it all is.” He murmured. “I mean, I can’t even sit up right now. So, I think I’m stuck for a while.”

“I guess I’m stuck too.” She murmured, brushing strands of hair off of his forehead.

“Ahaha! You two are too cute!” Hayato groaned and closed his eyes. He was not feeling up to Yamamoto right now. 

“Yamamoto! When did you come in?” He heard Rosabella ask, her voice sounding rough. It made his heart ache that he unknowingly put her through that much. He closed his eyes, one of his conversations with Dino ringing in his head.

_ “I swear, if she gets hurt in any way because of you bringing her back into this…” _

_“I know.” Hayato said, cutting him off. “It’s my ass.”_ _  
__“That includes you getting hurt, or even dead. Think about how much that would hurt her. Use your head and don’t act like the impulsive child we all know you can be.” With that, he leaned down, kissing Rosabella’s forehead, then heading out of the room._

That was just what he did. Crap he was in for it. He knew he didn’t act impulsive, but was in fact, less observational than he could have been. He was sure there were signs of that ambush. He opened his eyes, the conversation going on in front of him floating back to his ears. 

“Just now. I didn’t want to come in too soon. I know you wanted some time with him.” He scratched the back of his head as he looked down at Hayato. “Tsuna asked me to peek in and make sure you were both ok. They’re worried.”

“They?” Hayato asked in a hushed tone.

“Ahaha…well, everybody.” Yamamoto replied, sitting in a nearby chair. “We kinda like having you around Gokudera. Then there was Rosa to consider. She was a wreck from what Tsuna and Dino said.”

“I…wasn’t that bad…” Hayato could hear the pout in her voice. He tightened his grip on her ever so slightly. He saw Yamamoto give her a look, raising his brow. She sighed, her head laying on his shoulder, which was one of the few uninjured areas. “Ok…maybe I was…” He heard her mumble under her breath. 

“Gokudera is taking a vacation.” Tsuna stated, staring down Dino, Rosabella and Yamamoto, who were all called into his office. The only reason Hayato wasn’t there, was because he was still stuck in a bed. It’d been a week since he returned, and he was beginning to heal, but not nearly enough for the doctors to allow him out of that hospital room. Rosabella spent as much time possible in there, between her responsibilities in the mansion. She did end up sleeping there every night though.

“Vacation?” Rosabella asked, giving him a strange look. When he nodded, she continued. “This is sudden….” Tsuna cleared his throat, looking down at a file on his desk.

“Whether he remembers or not, he shows signs of torture among other things. And to this date, he hasn’t ever taken time for himself aside from the random day off.” He explained not looking at any of them.

“Are you saying he’s working himself too hard?” Dino asked, looking slightly confused.

“Probably.” Yamamoto said quietly, not a single hint of his usual good nature in his voice. “He never wanted to be too far from Tsuna just in case.”

“Now, how he spends that time off is up to him, as well as who he takes with him. He might just want to go it alone, or he might want to take Rosa with him. But he needs time whether he knows it or not.” He said quietly. “And I know he isn’t going to want to talk about it if he remembers at all, just the way he is. I’m telling you three so you can keep an eye on him for the duration. And I know two of you can calm him if he needs it.” He looked pointedly at Yamamoto and Rosabella. 

“How long?” She asked, biting her lip. She knew that Hayato wasn’t going to take kindly to a forced vacation. God knew he could use it though. She wondered if he was going to want her along or not? 

“Two weeks. Enough to make sure he’s fully healed physically and mentally.” He gave her a smile, eyes flashing orange for a moment. Damn that Vongola Intuition. “Don’t worry, I’m sure he won’t be going alone.” Tsuna, then, looked around at each one of them. “This goes no farther than this room, and make sure you don’t tell Gokudera. He won’t like it. Dismissed.” Rosabella sighed as she stood, rubbing her neck. She had slept in the chair in Hayato’s room the night before and was incredibly sore. She was just about to walk out with her brother and Yamamoto when she heard Tsuna’s voice. “Rosa, a minute please?” She let the other two know she’d catch up, then turned back around to face Tsuna. 

“What’s up?” She asked, giving him a smile. 

“You aren’t sleeping in a bed if you are sleeping at all.” He stated, folding his hands in front of him. “ Kyoko-chan brought it to my attention the other day.” He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. “I know you don’t want to sleep in your bed while he’s somewhere else hurt, but this isn’t good for you. Especially since you’re still doing your regular duties.” He stood, stretching. “I wouldn’t bring it up, but she’s worried, as are Haru and Chrome. And when Crhome worries, Mukuro gets upset, which never ends up a good thing. I talked to Shamal, who said it was fine to move Gokudera to your room. Reborn assured him you’ve had some medical training just in case. He should be in there now. Take the rest of the day to yourself, and get some rest. We’ll expect to see you at each meal from here out as well.”

“Of course Tsuna.” She said, nodding. She didn’t even realize she was neglecting herself. Had she been forgetting to eat? She sighed softly as she turned to head out of the room.

“I understand you wanting to be by his side at all times, but you have to take care of yourself or you won’t be able to be strong for either of you, never mind the kids.” She nodded as he finished.

“I understand. I didn’t even realize I was doing it…” She mumbled, biting her lip gently. She felt his hand on her shoulder. 

“Don’t be afraid to ask for help. You know Lambo and the others would be more than happy, as would Kyoko-chan, Haru, Chrome and Yamamoto.” She looked over, nodding and he gave her a smile. “I understand you were taught to be strong, and to hold the man up from behind the scenes. Just…don’t over do it. He wouldn’t want that.” He patted her shoulder and smiled a bit more. “Now go. Gokudera should have been moved by now.” 

“Thanks Tsuna.” She said, as she turned, leaving the office, chewing on her lip as she headed for the room she shared with Hayato. She was working too hard apparently, splitting her time between her responsibilities and caring for Hayato. Once he had healed enough to move around a bit, she had banned the nurses from taking care of him while she was there, taking it upon herself. The only one she let near him was Shamal for obvious reasons. 

Yawning, Rosabella finally made it to their room, and opened the door to see a nurse put a blanket over Hayato, who had his glasses on and a book in his hands. Glaring at the nurse, she entered the room. Hayato gave her that smile he reserved just for her while putting his book down.

“Out.” She barked at the nurse, not even looking to make sure she followed the directions, and sat on the edge of the bed. “How are you feeling Amore?” She asked, readjusting the blanket.

“Better than I have been.” She saw a frown pull at the corners of his mouth. “How are you? Reborn was telling me you weren’t sleeping and missing meals again…” She watched him move, pushing a lock of hair from her face.

“Apparently I have been. Tsuna felt the need to talk to me about it. I…didn’t even realize…” She bit her lip, taking his hand. “I was too caught up with everything else.” She saw him scowl. Knowing this would happen, she gave his hand a squeeze.

“You need to take care of yourself above all else.” He murmured, bringing her hand to his lips, kissing it lightly. “What if you got sick all because of this? Let the nurses do their job, get some rest and eat.” 

“I know, I know.” She sighed, closing her eyes. “Tsuna already talked with me. I..just…” She sighed once more. “I’m sorry Hayato.” There was a rustling of fabric, then she felt his lips press against hers. 

“Don’t be sorry. Just….do it” He whispered, craning up to kiss her forehead. She gave him a smile and nodded. “Now that I’m not in that hospital bed…” She watched as he laid back, getting comfortable. Once he was done shifting around, he held his arms out. “Time for you to rest. Come on.” He left one arm out, and grabbed his phone with the other fiddling around with it.

“But…..Hayato….” Rosabella said, biting her lip gently. He smiled, setting his phone down.

“Don’t worry about the boss. I just texted him to let him know if you miss a meal today is because I’m making you rest.” He let his smile fall, getting impatient. “Now come here woman.” She couldn’t help but chuckle as she kicked off her shoes, and crawled into bed beside him. 


	15. Chapter 15

About a month later, Hayato was healed enough for travel, and Tsuna had broke the news of his forced vacation to him. He took it about as well as everyone thought. The only way he would calm down and accept it was when Tsuna told him it was an order, and he would not back down. So, grudgingly, Hayato simply looked at Rosabella and asked her where she wanted to go. At the moment, she was sitting in a living area, with brochures spread out in front of her, sipping coffee. Hayato was getting some work done in his office seeing he wasn ’t officially on vacation and had felt absolutely useless long enough while he was healing.

She sipped her coffee as she shuffled them around to see what looked interesting. It was all tropics and sun. She pouted, pausing to stare them down. She had been to half of these places with her family throughout the years. And Mafialand was way too energetic for either of them. 

“Still trying to find a place?” She looked up to see Yamamoto sitting across from her. He looked down at the papers, smirking. “Don’t know about you, but none of these scream out Gokudera.”

“Well, what would?” She asked, taking another sip of her coffee. He simply shrugged as he sprawled out in the chair. “Helpful today.” She quipped, smirking a bit as she set her cup down. 

“I mean, he’s never said he wanted to go anywhere. But….”He smiled as he stretched his arms over his head. “He hasn’t really been back to Namimori in a while. I’m sure Sawada-san would be happy to see him, and Otoosan would be happy to see him, and to meet you.” She gave him the blankest look she could muster for a moment, until her lessons from school kicked in.

“Oh, wait….your father? And ah…you may have to explain some things Yamamoto.” She said, curling up in her seat.

“Well, we all have always been close. Always hung out at Tsuna’s house. Sawada-san is Tsuna’s mother. She always took really good care of everyone. The nicest lady you’ll ever meet. She took in Reborn, I-Pin, Lambo and Fuuta while they were all staying in Japan, and anyone else that would need it.” He thought for a moment, then grinned. “You should be able to meet Iemitsu too. Don’t know if you have yet. Since handing over control to the CEDEF, I want to say he’s been spending a lot more time at home.”

“Wait….that’s Tsuna’s father?” She asked, leaning forward, recalling meeting him once when she was little. 

“Yeah.” He ran his fingers through his raven locks as he paused for a moment. “What I’m trying to say is that Namimori is a very important place for us all, especially for Gokudera. He…found himself I guess you could say. He found his purpose, before you entered his life anyway.” She nodded, giving him a quizzical look about his last sentence as she thought about it. She always wanted to go to Japan, and was always upset that Dino wouldn’t take her with him. She was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard her friend’s voice once again. “If you decide that, let me know. I’ll contact people and let them know you two will be there.” She smiled and nodded.

“Thank you Yamamoto. I’ll talk to Hayato about it.” She said, finishing off her coffee. She frowned a bit when she heard him sigh.

“You call almost everyone else by their first name. I think of you as family Rosa. Please call me Takeshi.” She blinked a few times, seeing a pleading look in his eyes. Finally, she nodded agreeing to his request.

“Ok sure Takeshi.” She said quietly. What happened next astounded her. His face broke out into a smile that could blind someone. 

“That’s better. If Gokudera has a problem with it, then send him to me!” She laughed, shaking her head a bit. He was just so silly at times. Their reverie was cut off by a gruff, yet silken voice in the doorway.

“Problem with what?” They, both, looked over and smiled seeing Hayato leaning on the door frame, arms crossed.

“Rosa finally agreed to call me by my first name.” Yamamoto announced. She let her smile fall a bit when she saw the glare Hayato sent his friend. He, then looked to Rosa, his eyes softening.

“Thought of anywhere?” He asked, walking over and taking a seat next to her, his arm going around her shoulders.

“Actually….” She began, then Yamamoto got to his feet, giving them both a smile.

“I should get some stuff done. I’ll see you two later!” With a wave, he headed out of the room. Rosabella stared after him, slightly confused, then looked back to Hayato.

“I…um…I’ve always wanted to go to Japan.” She said, chewing on her lip. Now she felt a bit unsure about her decision. “I always heard about it from Dino and was never allowed to go with him.” She bit her lip, waiting for his reaction. Watching him, she saw his thoughts turn inward, then his head nod slowly.

“Yeah, sure. If that’s what you want.” He leaned over, kissing her temple. “I can’t deny it to you if you’ve always wanted to go.” He sighed softly, squeezing her shoulders. “Would be good to see it again. It’s been a long while.” She gave him a smile and kissed his cheek.

So, they booked a trip to Japan, Namimori to be more precise. Rosabella did, in fact, let Yamamoto know so he would make appropriate calls. Apparently, Tsuna or even Dino had made a call or two as well. They stepped off the plane to be greeted by a group of people. Rosabella’s eyes went wide as she saw an older couple, one of the two she recognized as Iemitsu Sawada, an older gentleman, and a group in uniforms.

“What are the foundation guys doing here?” Hayato muttered, taking her hand into his. She glanced over, seeing him narrow his eyes.

“F-foundation?” She asked in a low tone as they walked over.

“The foundation…” He began with a sigh. “Is kinda like the Namimori Disciplinary Committee, but all grown up.” He eyed someone hanging back, beyond the group. “And it’s headed up by Hibari Kyoya, Tsuna’s cloud guardian.” She bit her lip as she looked over the group that seemed to be waiting for them. The people in uniforms seemed intimidating to say the least. She took a deep breath and stood a bit straighter. She paused, giving a thoughtful look. Hibari Kyoya. Why did that name sound so familiar….?

“Gokudera-kun!” She looked over and blinked a few times as she heard the woman call out to him walking over. “Look at you! You look wonderful!” She enveloped him in a hug. Rosabella let go of his hand, standing to the side lest she make it more awkward for him.She saw him blush as he hesitantly returned the hug.

“Thank you Mama.” He mumbled. Iemitsu Sawada came up, clapping him on the back.

“Welcome back Gokudera! How is our little Tsuna-fish? He doesn’t call home as much as we’d like!” He laughed. The other man went over as well, making it a whole family like ordeal, that made Rosabella slightly uncomfortable. After a moment of watching the scene, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

“Excuse me ma’am.” He said politely. He was so much taller than her, with a pompador and what looked like a twig between his teeth. “Hibari-san would like a word.”

“Excuse me sir, but I don’t go with anyone unless I know who they are, and what they’re after.” She replied with a raised brow. She smirked seeing the embarrassed blush on the man’s cheeks.

“I apologize. I am Kusakabe from the foundation. I mean you absolutely no harm. We know all about you and were called by three different people telling us you were coming. So, please?” He motioned to a nearby corner. She raised a brow, intrigued, and headed towards the indicated area. After her and Kusakabe walked a short distance, she was greeted by the steely stare of the most intimidating man she had ever met. She crossed her arms and stared right back, not amused about being taken away from Hayato. 

“Rosabella Chiavarone, I am Hibari Kyoya.” The man stated in a quiet, yet authoritative voice. She remained silent, waiting for him to get to the point. “The Foundation has been called, letting us know of your arrival by Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn, and Dino Chiavarone. They asked that we look after your safety while you’re in Namimori.”

“I don’t need your help Hibari-san.” She remarked, being polite and formal. She was in Japan afterall.

“That may be,” He began with a smirk. “I hear you can, in fact take care of yourself, and you have that Herbivore with you. But I have been tasked with it.” He held out a business card. “This is the number to the foundation. Call if you are in need of our services.” She took it and nodded.

“Thank you.” She said, looking at the card in her hands. 

“You’re interesting Herbivore. Much more than your Brother. Perhaps one day we should spar, if you have time while in Namimori that is.” She blinked a few times as he turned on his heels. “Come Tetsuya.” With that they headed off. Rosabella just stared after them, raising a brow. What the Hell just happened? Suddenly, she heard her name being called.

“Rosa! Come on! You might as well meet all these people!” She walked over, sliding the card in her back pocket as she went.

Rosabella absolutely loved the people of Namimori. The people who greeted Hayato at the airport were Tsuna’s parents and Yamamoto’s father. Both invited them to stay with them. Hayato was as diplomatic as she had ever seen them, telling them that they wouldn’t want to impose and had already booked a hotel room. They agreed on the condition that he and Rosabella alternate where they would have dinner between the two households. 

They had greeted Rosabella with open arms when they learned who she was. Sawada-san gave her a huge hug and told her how much she adored her big brother, Yamamoto-san gave her a hug telling her how much he had heard about her, and Iemitsu patted her head, telling her how good it was to see her again. They got their bags, and were finally alone. She heard Hayato sigh.

“That was a lot at once.” He muttered, hefting the majority of bags, heading for the rental car they had.

“Yeah, but they seem to genuinely care about you.” She said with a smile as she walked with him. A faint blush touched his cheeks.

“I guess so….” He muttered. She giggled, moving closer and kissing his shoulder. He glanced over at her as he started putting bags into the car. “So…. what did the Foundation want with you?”

“Apparently, they have been asked to keep an eye out for me.” She said quietly, biting her lip.

“By who?” He said, a scowl playing on his face. She bit her lip and busied herself with helping him.

“Dino…” She muttered, then closed her eyes with a sigh when she heard him growl. 

“I can protect you….” He muttered, throwing the last bag in.

“I know. But you, my good sir, are on vacation.” She smiled and shrugged. “Besides, what could happen?” She asked as she hopped into the car. Hayato simply shook his head as he got into the car himself.

“You obviously don’t know Namimori very well.” He said, glancing at her, then frowned a bit as he started the car. “I understand that Dino called them, but…for Hibari to come himself with so much crowding, and to speak to you at length. What did he want?”

“Apparently I am an interesting Herbivore and he would like a sparring session in the future.” She said, as she checked her phone for messages. She noted that Hayato tried to cover up a look of surprise that crossed his features. She raised a brow slightly, but didn’t press.

Hayato stretched as they walked towards their first dinner of Namimori. Yamamoto’s father insisted it be there, and everyone come. He mentioned inviting quite a few people. That made him slightly uneasy, but Rosabella didn’t seem to mind very much. If she was ok with it, so was he. When he brought his hands down, he slid his hand into hers. She gave it a squeeze and pulled him to a stop about a block away from the restaurant.

“Hey.” She said quietly. He looked down at her, frowning slightly.

“You ok?” He asked, moving and wrapping his arms around her. He couldn’t help but smile when he saw her grace him with a bright smile, her arms moving around him. 

“Perfectly fine.” She said, quietly, looking up at him. “Just… I know it’s bothering you that Dino called Hibari to keep an eye out. Just, don’t be too angry. After all, you should be recuperating after that injury and relaxing. He’s just doing something he thinks is a good idea. Doesn’t mean it is, but still…” He sighed softly as he kissed her forehead.

“I understand all of that” He said softly, kissing her forehead once again. “Still a blow to the ego.” He smiled as she giggled. “C’mon…” He whispered, letting her go, but keeping a hold of her hand. “We’re going to be late.” 


	16. Chapter 16

Some how, Rosabella got roped into a shopping and lunch trip with Kyoko ’s best friend from highschool, Hana Kurokawa. She bit her lip as she sat across from her at a cafe, thoughts drifting back to Hayato and his reaction to the news when Hana arrived at their room door. He wasn’t happy to say the least, then muttered something about him wandering around Namimori visiting a few places on his own. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Hana’s voice.

“So, Rosabella, you’re close to Kyoko then?” When she nodded Hana smiled. “Guess we should be friends too. Which is why I asked you to come out with me. I…know what it is Tsuna and them do, and I want to make sure she’s still the same sweet person who left Japan those years ago. I mean, I still talk to her obviously, but she can easily hide things when she wants to.” Rosabella sighed, her thoughts going back to her second date with Hayato and what she said, which caused a bit of a fight between them. She smiled a bit, gathered her thoughts and nodded.

“Oh she is. She’s a light.” She took a sip of her drink, then cleared her throat. “I had told Hayato that she was  _ too _  good for this life. I grew up in this life. I was groomed and trained for it being Dino’s baby sister.” She rested her chin in her hand. “I’m trying to teach and guide her without dousing that light.” She looked over at Hana, who smiled, nodding her approval.

“Good to know she has someone like you there for her. Those boys can be pretty clueless about most things.” She leaned on the table, frowning a bit. “So, you said you were groomed for the life you lead? Did your family expect you to marry into another family?” Rosabella nodded, playing with her glass.

“Yeah. They wanted me to marry a Famiglia head. But when they passed away, Dino hid me away taking me out of the mafia life as best he could. He almost succeeded too. There were problems with his logic though. It meant that I had no close friends, couldn’t date anyone, and I had one phone call a week to talk to Dino. It was a really lonely life.”

“So, how did you get out of it?” Hana asked, finishing off her drink. Rosabella laughed softly, shaking her head.

“Well, you see, I owned a bookstore, and one day two guys came in shopping…” She began her story.

About an hour later, Hana laughed a bit. Rosabella had just finished her story and was wondering what was so funny about it. She figured it was a really sweet one. Hana simply waved a hand in front of her face.

“Sorry. Just trying to imagine Gokudera head over heels for a girl. He’s always been about Tsuna, and that was the only real time he’d show emotion to anyone anywhere.” She cleared her throat, her laughter calming down. “You must be something pretty special Rosabella.”

“Please just Rosa. Everyone else calls me that.” She blinked a few times after she said that, seeing Hana’s eyes widen just a bit. “Eh? Everything ok?”

“What is he doing here?” She asked in a whisper. Rosabella looked over her shoulder and saw Hibari walk in, glancing around with a small frown on his face. 

“What’s so bad about that?” Rosabella asked, feeling a bit lost. 

“Crowding.” Hana said quietly, glancing around the cafe.

“Hayato said something about that earlier.” She said quietly. “What does that even mean?”

“Someone is going to get bitten to death.” Hana replied, then started gathering her things. “Why is he heading this way?” Just then, Rosabella heard his voice.

“Herbivore.”She looked over, to see him staring down at her.

“Yes HIbari-san?” She asked, raising a brow. “I thought you were protecting me, not stalking me?”

“Eh?” Hana squeaked, clutching her bag tighter in surprise.

“I did say I wanted to spar, and since your herbivore isn’t with you, this would be a good time.” He crossed his arms, giving her a glare, daring her to object.

“I didn’t agree to anything.” She argued, crossing her arms.

“Come along. I will deliver you back to the storm when we are finished.” He turned, walking off. Rosabella sighed, and stood.

“There’s no getting out of this is there?” She asked Hana, who simply shook her head. “Fine.” Then followed after Hibari. “I don’t have weapons with me….” She said as she walked with him. 

“We have plenty at the Foundation.” He remarked then fell silent as he held a car door open for her. She simply sighed and got into the car.

A few hours later, Rosabella was crouching, knives ready to throw. She was a cut up, bruised, panting mess. She had won the first sparring match, then he insisted on another. Apparently this guy didn’t like to lose. She looked across the rooftop at Hibari, who was in the same shape as she was. He was in a fighting stance, tonfa ready, catching his breath. 

“Give it up and call it a draw!” She said, scowling. “I’m going to be late for dinner with the Sawada’s!” She jumped to the side, throwing the knives in one hand, as Hibari rushed her. She smirked, hiding behind a wall. She had caught him in a few places, drawing blood.

“Not yet Herbivore!” He yelled, spinning around and speeding towards her location.

“Oh for the love of….” She jumped out, throwing another handful, one digging into his thigh. She was trying hard not to hurt him too badly. “I really do have other things to do! And this is my vacation!” She whined, pulling out another handful. She saw him falter, and raised a brow. Could he possibly back down? She was starting to get tired and she was sure that Hayato was getting worried. Hibari paused, taking the knife out of his leg, tossing it to the side and inspecting the wound. Scowling, he looked over at her.

“Fine. We’ll resume this at a later date omnivore.” She raised a brow at the name change. 

“I’ll help you clean up.” She mumbled, picking up the stray knives. She would help him back inside, but she knew he wouldn’t accept it.

“Tetsuya can do that. Go home to your herbivore.” He waved her away as he limped inside. She simply nodded, as she followed him to the staircase.

“Hibari-san?” She said, as she opened the door for him. He glanced at her as he went inside. “Thank you. I haven’t had a work out like that in years.” She said, giving him a smile. She thought she caught his eyes widen a bit as he passed by her. 

“You’re more of a challenge than your brother.” He stated, waving a hand over his shoulder as he disappeared down the staircase. Rosabella couldn’t help but smile as she headed out of the building, pulling out her phone to find out where she needed to meet Hayato.

Rosabella met Hayato outside the Sawada residence, after getting cleaned up at the Foundation. She had gotten directions from Kusakabe, who offered to drive her. When she walked up, Hayato scowled.

“What the fuck happened to you?” He asked, examining the injuries she was covered in.

“I ended up sparring with HIbari…?” She said, giving him a sheepish grin. He reached into his shirt, producing sticks of dynamite.

“I’ll kill him….” He growled, starting off down the street.

“Hayato…. it was just a spar. It’s fine!” She called after him. He was just about to turn the corner when an authoritative voice was heard coming from the Sawada yard.

“Gokudera! Get back here!” They, both, looked over to see Reborn and Iemitsu standing there, arms crossed. Hayato sighed, putting the dynamite away, walking back, grumbling the whole way. 

“Mr. Reborn, what are you doing here?” Rosabella asked, giving the men a smile.

“Well, now, little flower, why indeed?” He asked, giving a slight grin. She sighed. She absolutely hated it when he played this game.

“I’ve had one hell of a day. Do you mind dropping the cryptic shit?” She asked, crossing her arms as Hayato finally walked back up, hands shoved in his pockets.

“My, my little flower! Such language doesn’t become a lady!” Reborn replied with a smirk. “Both of you inside. Mama’s food will get cold.” He turned around and headed inside with Iemitsu. Rosabella snorted when she heard Hayato.

“I hate it when he pulls this shit.” He mumbled, taking her hand and heading inside.

It was after dinner, and everyone was sitting around the table sipping tea. Rosabella was keeping her eye on Reborn. She didn’t trust him not to give Hayato some work on his vacation. It was a tense dinner, though Sawada-san, who insisted Rosabella called her mama, didn’t seem to noticed.  She set her teacup down and stood announcing she had to clean the kitchen. When Rosabella stood, offering to help, both Iemitsu and Reborn ordered her to sit. She sighed and sat back down, chewing on her lip. Were they in trouble for something? What was going on? She crossed her arms, glaring at the two men as she waited on them to finally explain themselves.

“The Gesso Famiglia is quite upset with the Chiavarone Famiglia.” Reborn said, looking between the two. Rosabella blinked a few times, and frowned a bit hearing the sharp intake of breath from Hayato.

“How upset?” Hayato asked, a hand sliding to her lower back. She heard a worried tone to his voice.

“Blind rage. Seems that Dino tripped, his turtle landed in a fountain and destroyed their mansion. Several casualties.” Iemitsu reported.

“What does that have to do with us?” Rosabella asked, beyond confused. Her brother was a klutz. This was a fact like the sky was blue and the grass was green. She was sure he could smooth it over. It wouldn’t be the first time.

“The Gesso Famiglia has declared war on the Chiavarone Famiglia.” Reborn said, pulling his fedora low to hide his eyes. She heard Hayato sigh, then move his hand from her back. 

“Byakuran is going to try to wipe them out right?” He asked, a scowl darkening his face. “What did the Giglio Nero Famiglia have to say about it?”

“Apparently Yuni is staying out of this. She had tried to talk him out of it. But yes, he swore to wipe out the entire Famiglia.” Reborn said, looking directly at Rosabella. “Someone will be coming for you.” Iemitsu looked to Hayato.

“Sorry to say, but you’re being called back.” Hayato scowled and crossed his arms.

“Should Rosa go back?”

“They….aren’t intending me to go back…” She muttered, thinking back to earlier today.

“Right.” Iemitsu said, arms crossed. “Tsuna-fish didn’t want to call back Gokudera, but he has no choice.”

“I am NOT leaving her on her own! She’d be a sitting duck!” Hayato yelled, slamming his hands on the table.

“YOU have no choice! Decimo’s orders are law. If not, then you’re a traitor and will be dealt with in such a way!” Reborn snapped back, leveling his gun in Hayato’s face.

“We have something set up for her.” Iemitsu said with a goofy grin. “She’ll be training while you’re away so she can defend herself, and take over the Famiglia if Dino should fall. She started today.”

“From this point until further notice, Rosabella Chiavarone will be a member of the Foundation, training directly under me.” Hibari’s smooth voice said, drifting from the door leading to the backyard. “Tetsuya has already taken the liberty of gathering her things and bringing them to her room in headquarters.” Hayato backed down, scowling the entire time.

“We leave in the morning Gokudera.” Reborn said glaring at the silver haired bomber. “I’ll pick you up bright and early. I suggest you two head for your hotel and say your goodbyes. We don’t know how long this will last.”

The next morning, Hayato woke up to a banging on their door. He groaned, nuzzling into the crook of Rosabella’s neck. He didn’t want to get up. He didn’t want to leave her, not when her life was in such danger. The insistent knocking came again. 

“Go away!” He called out, pulling her closer. He felt Rosabella stir, turning in his arms.

“Hayato, it’s probably Mr.Reborn. Get up. Tsuna needs you.” She said, trying to sit up. “One minute!” She called out, then nudged him.

“You need me.” He muttered, letting her go. He watched her gather their clothes from the night before and tossed his at him. He caught them, sitting up half way.

“You aren’t one of my guardians, your his. He comes first, always.” She quickly pulled her clothes on as she walked over to the door. “I will be safe. I’ll be under HIbari’s watchful eye, and Sawada is here.” As she finished pulling on her shirt, she opened the door. Hayato sighed, pulling his clothes on quickly. He didn’t like this…any of it. He didn’t want to leave her when so much could happen to her. Did the Gesso Famiglia know she was in Japan? Would they send someone after her? He scowled when the door opened and revealed Reborn and Hibari. He gathered the things he brought with him as he watched them come in.

“Ready to go Gokudera?” Reborn said, a slight frown on his face. “You had us wait long enough.”

“We’re leaving Omnivore.” Hibari said, turning for the door.

“Can I have just a minute with Rosa?” Hayato said. He felt that there were so many things he needed to say to her. This could possibly be the last time he saw her. Not that he was being negative, but the Gesso Famiglia could be quite sly when they wanted to be.

“One minute” Reborn said, heading out. “Come on HIbari. Give the love birds their moment.” Hibari frowned slightly, but nodded following the man out. Rosabella looked over at Hayato when they closed the door.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, giving him a worried look. Shit, it must be written all over his face. He set his bag down by the door, and went over, taking her in his arms.

“There is so much I want to say to you Principessa, but I don’t know how.” He said in a low voice. She put her hands on his chest, giving him a smile.

“Then tell me when you figure it out.” She sighed, smoothing out his shirt. “I am sure we will see each other again soon.” She bit her lip for a moment, looking him in the eye. Her hazel eyes shone with determination and resolve. “We WILL see each other again. I have faith in you, and I have faith in Tsuna. So, don’t be reckless.” He swallowed a lump in his throat and wrapped his arms tightly around her, crashing his lips down on hers. She returned it just as fiercely, balling his shirt in her fists. He finally broke it after a minute, resting his forehead on hers, closing his eyes.

“I love you Rosabella Chiavarone. Don’t die, and give them the fight I know you can.” He whispered, shocked he was able to say the words.

“I love you too Hayato Gokudera.” He heard her whisper. “Sadly, we need to go. Those two aren’t exactly patient.” He growled, then let her go.

“Fine. But I don’t like it.” He said, letting her go. And just then, it sunk in, what he just told her. He finally got it out. He grinned slightly, as they headed out to part ways.


	17. Chapter 17

Rosabella collapsed into her bed. It had been almost a month since she was separated from Hayato almost forcefully. She had no news how everything was going in Italy, but had called to talk to Kyoko, Haru and the kids on several occasions. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Kyoko had told her everyone was working hard, and as far as she knew everyone was ok, including Dino. 

Being with the Foundation, Rosabella got the joy to do paperwork with Hibari and Kusakabe, who insisted she called him Tetsuya. Apparently they were equals. She had no idea how, since she had just got there, and she spent most of her time when HIbari was there sparring with him. And that was what she had just gotten back from. The session lasted all day and well into the night. 

She blinked a few times hearing her phone go off. Fumbling for it, she looked down. It was a text message, or rather several at once. Sitting up, she scrolled through them, smiling.

Tsuna: Hibari says you ’re working hard and doing great! Keep it up and don’t worry about a thing. We got it on this end!

Yamamoto: Don’t worry about Gokudera and Dino! Hope you’re doing ok! Kyoko says you’re good.

Dino: I have a minute finally. Hopefully you’re staying safe. Miss you and love you!

Hayato: I love you. Fuck up anyone that comes near you.

Rosabella blinked a few times, and laughed. How in the world did they all get time at the same time to text her. Then she looked closer and sighed. This had been through out the day while she was training. Hibari insisted that she leave her phone in her room so she would have no distractions. As she was reading them over a second time she got a new one.

Tsuna: I called Hibari. Byakuran noticed he couldn’t find you. Apparently he’s sending people there. Don’t worry though, I’m sending extra help to you. Sadly not Gokudera, but someone almost as good! :)

Her eyes widened, then she steeled herself replying to everyone.

To Tsuna: Thank you, I appreciate everything Tsuna. I’ve been working hard and improving every day.

To Yamamoto: Thanks! I’m not really worrying too much! And I’m doing good, all things considered. 

To Dino: Staying safe! Being trained by Hibari and staying at the Foundation. Couldn’t be safer! Be careful and I love you too.

To Hayato: I love you too. I will and you better do the same! I know I’ll be able to come back to you soon, both of us safe and sound.

She set her phone down, and went to change into a t-shirt and shorts. She was so ready to go to sleep. Yawning, she pulled the shirt over her head, then heard a knock on her door.

“Rosa, I’m sorry to bother you. Someone was sent by Sawada for added protection.” She sighed hearing Kusakabe’s voice on the other side of the door.

“I know!” She called out tiredly. “I’ve gotten a message from Tsuna.” She walked over to the door, hearing him continue to speak.

“Well, said person is here to see you.” He said, sounding slightly annoyed. Rosabella made a face wondering who in the hell it could be.

“Now? Isn’t it late?” She asked, then opened the door. “Where Tetsuya?” She asked, yawning again. He had a slight frown on his face as he turned to head off.

“This way. Kyo-san isn’t happy about this.”

“Wouldn’t imagine he would be.” She replied, stretching her arms over her head as she followed him. “Can’t say I’m too thrilled.” She nearly ran into him as he stopped at a door.

“This is as far as they are allowed to go. No one goes into the Foundation. Even Sawada doesn’t come in here.” He said, making Rosabella start for a second. Why the hell was she so special? She knew she was training with Hibari, but still…

“Thanks Tetsuya. I think I can get it from here.” She said, bringing her hand up to the door. He simply nodded and took up guard by the door. She sighed softly and slid the door open. What it revealed made her groan. “For the love of….” She sighed, walking into the room, closing the door behind her. “What are you doing here Squalo?” She asked, looking over the Varia members lounging around the room. There were three of them that took over Hibari’s visitor area. 

“Ushishishi.” Belphegor laughed. She rolled her eyes and dodged his knives. “We’re here to protect you peasant. Decimo asked us to.”

“And you went along with it?” She asked doubtful, taking the knives out of the wall. “Hibari-san would have your head if he saw that.” She said, throwing the knives back to him. “Thought you don’t follow Decimo.” She said as Belphegor caught his knives.

“Maa, we don’t. They were getting on Xanxus’s nerves.” Fran said in his usual monotone.

“VOI! Shut it assholes!” Squalo yelled, then looked at Rosabella. “She asked me.”

“Didn’t Squalo date her at some point?” Fran asked, stretching out on a sofa.

“Ushishishi” Belphegor snickered. “High school sweethearts is what I was told. Now she’s dating the storm guardian.”

“So, you guys were getting on your boss’s last nerve, wonder how?” She remarked, crossing her arms, leaning against the wall. “And couldn’t this have waited until tomorrow?” She yawned. 

“That’s the thing.” Squalo said, lowering his voice. The other two looked a little shocked, brows raised and snickers could be heard. Rosabella ignored them and focused her attention on Squalo.

“What is?” She asked, biting her lip.

“Representatives of the Gesso Famiglia are on their way.” he scowled, and shot a threatening look at the other two. “Sawada asked us to watch out, since he’s calling his cloud guardian back for a while. He wasn’t sure how much freedom you have so once you leave the building, we’ll be shadowing you.”

“How long will Hibari be gone?” She asked, frowning a bit more.

“Not sure. So far, Chiavarone is hiding out in Vongola HQ, but most of it is wiped out.” He sighed, obviously not wanting to be the one to give her this news. She took a breath, composing herself as she listened. “Apparently, this is a scouting mission. If they find you, the fighting will move here. Sawada knows Hibari is very capable, but he needs him there right now. Everyone is injured some way, and healing for the exception of the mist guardians and the sun.”

“So, you’re telling me they’re sitting ducks?” She asked, chewing her lip thoughtfully.

“Ah…not really…”

“But most are injured and my brother is hiding?”

“Yeah…” He appeared to be wondering what she was getting at. She grinned a bit and a frown started pulling at his lips. “What are you thinking Rosa…?”

“When does Hibari leave?” She asked, a plan forming in her head.

“Tomorrow first thing.” She saw the worried look in his eyes, and looked past him at the other two.

“Wanna have some fun tomorrow afternoon?”

“Ushishishi the horsey princess has an idea…”

“I do.” She said, then looked to the three. “Get some sleep. We start as soon as Hibari leaves in the morning.” She turned and headed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

“I don’t think that’s wise Rosabella.”Kusakabe said as he walked with her.

“May not be. But Tetsuya…injuries abound, most of my Famiglia is gone, I have to save them and my brother, atleast….a distraction so they can get back on their feet.” She gave him a smile as they walked. “I won’t do anything reckless, promise.” When he nodded, she opened the door to her room. “You can come along if you want. No need though.” She turned into her room biting a nail. “Did I pack my Chiavarone jacket…?” She muttered as she closed the door behind her. 

The next day, Rosabella explained her plan to the Varia and Kusakabe. It was simple really. She was going to go about daily activities as someone normally would. She already called the Sawada home and spoke to Iemitsu at length, eased his fears about everything. She pulled her hair up, slipped on her jacket with her Famiglia crest on it, and headed out. She just wanted to be seen, hoping to get the Gesso Famiglia focused on Namimori long enough for the Vongola to heal enough to fight.

What she didn’t expect was a fight coming to her the following few weeks. It was hectic, there really wasn’t time to sleep or rest in any way. She was devising surprise attacks, decoys, and diversions. Her, three Varia members, and Kusakabe took out most of the retinue that came on their own. She was actually quite proud of herself. This went on for quite some time. 

She knew she was technically now Vongola, but her home, her family, and her history were all Chiavarone. She wore the crest to show that she would in fact protect the Famiglia she was born into. 

Standing in the middle of the street, she was flanked by Squalo and Kusakabe, Bel and Fran somewhere nearby, Rosabella stared down a man named Zakuro. He was tall and imposing. That didn’t phase Rosabella. He was a storm user. That didn’t phase her either. What did was when he found her. He knew more about her than she thought. Apparently the head of the Gesso Famiglia did his homework.

“You’re that runt’s girl. This should be fun. Looks like he likes feisty women” He sneered, cracking his knuckles. She narrowed her eyes, both hands filled with knives ready to throw.

“You’ll regret that remark asshole.” She said the acidity dripping from her voice. 

“Ah…Rosa, I….” Squalo was cut off by a look from her.

“He’s right.” Kusakabe said, frowning. “Gokudera and Yamamoto had a hard time with him in the past.” 

“What choice do we have?” She asked over her shoulder. “Seriously? We can’t turn tail and run now. He’ll find me. Time to take a stand.” Everyone nodded their agreement, even if they didn’t like it. A voice interrupted them, and her attention was drawn back to Zakuro.

“Done chatting? Time to finish this. You’ve been a pain in my ass long enough.” Rosabella fell into a readied stance, narrowing her eyes to observe him. He simply smirked, cracking his neck.

“Never been one for weapons.” He said with a sneer as he lunged at her, fully intent on punching her. She waited until the last moment, then slid out of the way, switching to one knife in each hand, sinking them into his forearm. Leaving them behind, she jumped back. He smirked, she saw as she was in mid jump, and grabbed her ankle with his other hand, swinging her around. She knew then, she was thoroughly fucked. As she sailed through the air, she heard voices arrive.

“We’re your opponents fucker.” Said a very familiar voice.

“Ahaha really, fighting a girl like that!”

“Someone catch Rosa!” By then it was too late. She bounced off a nearby wall, landing face first on the ground. As she lost consciousness, she heard someone yell in the distance.

“I’m going to fucking kill you!” Followed by several explosions. Someone lifted her in their arms, and she heard a soft, calm, soothing voice in her ear.

“They’ll handle the rest. You’ve done excellent work Rosa.” She fell into the darkness with fighting as the background music. 

Rosabella opened her eyes slowly. Her head was throbbing, and her whole body felt like it got hit by a truck. She frowned not recognizing the room she was in.

“Where…?” She tried to sit up, and felt firm hands push her back down.

“Lay down.” She smiled hearing that voice. 

“Hayato?”

“Yeah. What is wrong with you? We told you to hide and train just in case, not go out looking for a fight!” He said, a tired sound in his voice. “We almost lost you! I almost lost you! That man is as dangerous as they come! He took you out with one hit.”

“I didn’t mean for that to happen.” She said quietly, wincing at his loud voice. “We meant to distract from Italy so you guys could recuperate. Kinda like a distraction.” She said speaking barely over a whisper.

“Well, it didn’t work out too well.” He said gruffly. She could imagine the blush on his face, arms crossed looking like a petulant child. 

“Don’t be so hard on her Gokudera.” She heard Tsuna’s voice nearby. “I understand what she was doing, and she had good odds. She had good people with her.”

“Thank you for asking the Varia to help Tsuna.” She said, trying to sit up again.

“I said, stay laying down.” Hayato ordered, pushing her gently back down.

“I…didn’t send them…” Tsuna said, confused.”I sent Lal Mirch, but she got held up.” He tilted his head a bit as he came into view, looking down at her. “Last I heard, Xanxus was asking me if I knew where those three went to.” He smiled that warm smile he freely gave to everyone. “Guess you have some people in your corner.” She closed her eyes, frowning.

“May be a good thing or…”

“What do you mean?” Hayato asked. He finally came into view looking her in the eye. She shook her head slightly.

“Don’t worry about it.” She bit her lip, and was able to take in the room. They were still in Japan obviously. This wasn’t in the Foundation. Hibari wouldn’t allow so many people in. It looked like a bedroom. She frowned, confused.

“You’re in my old room. My father insisted, said my mother simply loved you and that this was better than a hospital.” He sat on the edge of the bed, and looked at Hayato. “You mind if we have a minute?” He shook his head, leaving the room. Tsuna looked down at Rosabella and sighed.

“What is it?” She asked, moving to sit up just a bit. He looked worried, which worried her.

“Yuni and I finally calmed Byakuran down enough for him to realize how stupid he was, and seeing how much damage he had done to the Chiavarone Famiglia he’s backed down.” He frowned a bit. “It’s in chaos and Dino went back as soon as he knew you were ok to try and fix it.” She let out a relieved sigh, closing her eyes. “Now, for what you were up to, I don’t know if I can condone it, but it did help a great deal. And for Dino sheltering you so much, a handful of people did a great deal of damage.” He smirked slightly. “Reborn was wondering if you ever considered being a hitman, and Hibari didn’t seem to like that idea, and told me there was a place for you here at the foundation if you ever wanted it.”

“Huh” She asked, eyes widening with surprise.

“I know” Tsuna laughed. “Shocked me too. But no one else knows of that conversation.”

“Which is why you sent Hayato out.”

“Among other reasons. He’s doing that mother hen thing again…. and other people want to come see you. He won’t let anyone in.” He laughed then gave her a serious look. “But most of all, I’m glad your safe, and thrilled you would be able to protect Kyoko-chan if I’m not there.” He gave her a grin. “Ready for more visitors?”

“Ah…yeah…” She mumbled, blushing from the praise.

“You can come in now!” Tsuna called out, standing, smoothing out his clothes. “I…I’m sorry I couldn’t catch you before you hit the wall Rosa.” He said, heading to the door as it opened revealing Lambo and Yamamoto with huge smiles on their faces.


	18. Chapter 18

After a few days, Rosabella was cleared to travel back to Italy, and she was thrilled. It wasn ’t that she didn’t like Japan, she was excited to be able to sleep in her own bed, with Hayato. No matter what the Sawada’s said, she felt like she was imposing on them. It was just her and Hayato left in Japan, both hurt to some extent. Her concussion was fading, but her back was black and blue from the hit with the wall. He sported a new cast on his left arm, Zakuro breaking it during the fight. 

When they got to the airport Kusakabe was waiting for them outside, with all of Rosabella’s things from the Foundation. He handed them off to them, then a neatly folded piece of paper for Rosabella. She looked at it curiously, then put it in her pocket as she thanked him. As they headed inside, Hayato glanced over at her.

“What’s the paper?” He asked. She shrugged.

“Not sure. I’ll look at it later.” She replied, noting the frown appearing on Hayato’s perfect face. She sighed softly, giving him a smile. “I’m sure it’s nothing.” With that, they boarded the plane.

Once the two got settled back into their room, Hayato laid down on the bed, watching Rosabella. She was keeping herself busy, separating clean and dirty, putting things away. Currently, she was on the phone.

“Yes Dino, I swear I’m fine.” She sighed as she hung up some clothes. “I…yeah I know…look…as long as all of you are ok it’s fine. No I was NOT playing at martyr. It…I…” She sighed, and stopped talking, sitting on the bed, waiting. “Are….are you done?” He could hear the tears threatening. “I’m not going to explain myself to you. Not with that. I….Ok fine! I’m done Dino. No, I will not listen…” She removed the phone from her ear, ending the call, and throwing her phone across the room. “Idiot.” 

“Well, what you did was kind of reckless….” Hayato said, moving and wrapping his arms around her from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder as she leaned back into him. “Hearing it all, it makes sense, but you’re not a fighter. You could have…” He sighed when he heard her sob.

“I know that!” She snapped, wiping her eyes roughly. “I had to do something! When Squalo told me what had happened here….I…” 

“I understand, but still….Rosa, that guy nearly took out me and Yamamoto on more than one occasion.” He said, tightening his hold on her. There was much more he wanted to say, but he was considering how to word it.

“And I understand that” She replied, sniffling. “I… we didn’t mean to come face to face with him, or have a showdown in the street. But, when it happened, we couldn’t really back down. He’d just chase us, then my odds would be worse.” 

“At least we got there in time.” he murmured, kissing her neck. “Barely, but in time.” he sighed, nuzzling her neck, causing her to giggle softly. “I was thinking, that was too close…”

“Hn..? Yeah. Not the first close call.” She whispered, turning her head to look at him. He didn’t look at her as he considered how to word what he was thinking. 

“Mmm I know.” He closed his eyes, letting out a breath. “Maybe we should make this permanent?”

“What?” She laughed. He made a face, cracking an eye open.

“That came out stupid.” He muttered, then cleared his throat. “I want this….you forever…” He scowled. No that wasn’t right either! She deserved a proper proposal! Down on one knee, violins, flowers, a beautiful setting. He just knew if he tried to plan something like that out, he’d choke. 

“Hayato….are you asking…?” He heard her ask, bewilderment in her voice.

“Would you…?” He asked, then frowned, clearing his throat. “I mean, will you…?” Suddenly, Hayato found himself on his back, Rosabella on top of him, smothering him in kisses and…tears? Oh shit…she was crying again….

“Oh Hayato! Of course I will.” She laughed through her tears. He moved his broken arm around her, while the other hand wiped her tears away.

“Then, why are you crying woman?” He asked with a smirk. He was answered with a kiss. He couldn’t help it and laughed into the kiss, then gently pushed her away. “Lemme up for a minute.” She rolled onto her back, watching him walk towards their dresser, going into his drawer. 

“What are you doing?” He heard her ask. He waved over his shoulder with his broken arm.

“Looking for something. I planned on trying to do this properly. I couldn’t bring myself to do it the way you deserved.” He finally found the small velvet box buried in with his socks. Walking back over, he held it out for her. “But…” He took a deep, shaky breath. “Rosabella Chiavarone, I…” He felt the blush flood into his face. “Will…no…You… when I first saw you I was entranced. And then, you agreed to go out to dinner. I couldn’t believe it. An angel, sent from heaven, wanted to go out with me of all people. I knew I loved you since I first met you. Well…my heart knew. My mind kept rejecting it going the scientific route. I… will you marry me and be mine forever?” He chanced a look at her. There were tears streaming down her face as she nodded. 

“I was yours for eternity when we first met.” She whispered, holding out a shaking hand for him. He opened the box, about to pull out the ring and paused.

“Eh?” When she nodded, he broke out into a smile that could have rivaled Yamamoto’s. He lifted the ring out, and slid it on her finger, then brought the hand to his lips kissing it. 

A few months past, and Rosabella was going about her normal duties around the house. Now that she had the teens down to a routine, they didn’t need her as much anymore. That freed up her time to do more, taking some of the workload off of Kyoko. After all, Kyoko was planning her own wedding finally. And that was why Rosabella had told the girls about her engagement. She didn’t want to have scheduling conflicts or anything. 

Her and Hayato hadn’t officially announced it, not wanting all of the attention from it. Though, she knew everyone noticed the glints of light coming from her hand. She was currently making dinner, sitting in the kitchen, waiting for something to start simmering, a bridal magazine in front of her. She was still in search of the perfect wedding dress, which was harder than she thought. She pouted, not seeing what she wanted, and closed it, shoving it to the side. After her mini tantrum, she heard someone walk in.

“Ahahaha! Looking for yourself or Kyoko?” Yamamoto asked, picking the magazine up from the floor, where it ended up landing.

“Ah…” She said, chewing her lip. “Well…”

“Ahaha, you can’t hide that rock from anyone.” He said, giving her a smile. “We all kinda figured you two didn’t want a whole thing, so no one’s said anything.” He sat across from her, leaning on the table. “But we are all happy for you two.”

“Thank you” She mumbled, sipping her water.

“Now, why are you stressing Rosa?” He asked, leaning back in his chair.

“The dress. I can’t find one that’s perfect.” She admitted, blushing faintly.

“Perfect? For you or him?” He grinned. ‘Because he isn’t going to care what you look like. You could wear a sack and he’ll think you’re the most beautiful creature in the world.” She blushed even more as she got up, stirring a sauce.

“I know. But there are other factors.” She said quietly.

“Such as?”

“I’m the princess of the Chiavarone Famiglia…or what’s left… and he’s the right hand to Vongola Decimo, as well as his Storm Guardian. It’s all stupid and political.” She said, still stirring.

“Oh so you’re thinking this has to be some elaborate, public deal?” He laughed, throwing the magazine over his shoulder. “Who cares? The only one that has to be like that is Tsuna’s. Elope. I mean, as long as you two are happy…it shouldn’t matter what everyone else thinks.” He said, shrugging languidly. 

“I suppose you’re right.” She turned and gave him a smile. “Thank you Takeshi. I’ll talk to him when he gets back.”

“Ah! I forgot is was off on a mission.” He ran a hand through his hair. “He’s been working an awful lot.”

“Well, with the Vongola trying to help Dino, keep the Gesso Famiglia in check and such, everyone’s busy.” She turned the sauce off and pulled something out of her back pocket. “Csn…you do me a favor?”

“Of course, name it.”

“Can you read this for me? I forgot I had it after getting back from Namimori, and I can’t read Japanese. I can speak it just…” She sighed, sitting down across from him, sliding the paper across the table. “Tetsuya gave it to me before I left. I never even looked at it until recently.” He picked up the letter, opening it and looked at her.

“Why not get Gokudera to read it for you?”

“Because it may be from HIbari, and he made me an offer that Tsuna didn’t disclose to anyone but me.” She replied, blushing faintly. Yamamoto raised a brow, then read it.

“Dear Omnivore….really…even in a letter….” He sighed and continued reading. “If you decide to be anything above a house maid, or even end up not getting along with your herbivore….I guess he means Gokudera?” He smirked, then cleared his throat, continuing. “I have your place reserved at the Foundation. Also, we will train every time I visit. Hibari Kyoya.” He set it down, sliding it back to her. “So, ah…that was the weirdest thing I have ever read in my life.”

“That…was something…” She mumbled, getting up to put lunch together.

“You going to tell Gokudera?”

“No need. He said if I don’t get along with my Herb…ah…Hayato. We’re about to get married…” She sighed as she started plating everything family style. “Besides, I don’t need him heading to Namimori and trying to blow up Hibari.”

“So, what’s this Omnivore stuff?” She shrugged at his question.

“He just changed one day. It was after our first spar….right before I found out about Dino and that whole thing.”

“You must have done really good.”

“Won the first, two draws and I injured him.” She said, finishing up, then blinked as she saw Yamamoto stare at her in amazement.

“You…huh?” He asked, getting out of his chair.

“Wanna help?” She asked, bringing things into the dining room. She heard him behind her, talking a mile a minute.

“How did you do that? Were you trained? That’s amazing, I don’t think…” She stopped, setting the dish down and holding up her hand, silencing him. She went to her back, where she had a knife hidden, and narrowed her eyes at the door. Suddenly it burst open, and Hibari barged in, tonfa glinting in the light. She spun around, throwing the knife, frowning as it was deflected.

“You heard me…” Hibari observed, frowning. Rosabella nodded, and took a hand to hand stance, since she only had the one knife on her. 

“Not in here.” Tsuna sighed as he walked in. “Leave that for after dinner please?”

“Sorry Tsuna..” Rosabella mumbled, blushing a bit, then looked to Yamamoto. “Was that everything?” When he nodded, she looked around. “Anyone else joining us?”

“Gokudera is on a mission, as is Lambo and Ryohei. Chrome and Mukuro are banned until Hibari goes back to Japan. Kyoko-chan and Haru are out doing wedding things…so, yeah just us.” Tsuna answered, giving her a smile. She sighed, looking at all the food she made, that may go to waste.

“Wish I would have known about that a long time ago…” She mumbled, motioning for the others to get their food. 

“I wonder why you didn’t go with the others…” Tsuna said, filling his plate. “I figured you’d be helping.”

“Oh well, Kyoko didn’t want to burden me with it…” She said quietly.

“Aren’t you in the wedding party?” Yamamoto asked, when she nodded, he shrugged. “Well, you do have your own…”

“Not now Takeshi…” She muttered, cutting him off.

“Don’t you want the small animal to know about your engagement Omnivore?” Hibari asked, narrowing his eyes.

“I…well…it’s….um…”

“Gokudera is very private. I’m sure they didn’t want a fuss, or to over shadow ours.” Tsuna said with a smile. Rosabella simply nodded dumbly. “Have you given any thought to when, or what kind of ceremony?”

“She was having a hard time finding a dress actually.” Yamamoto offered helpfully. She sighed, getting herself some lunch. “I told her they should just elope!”

“Oh, well…” Tsuna thought for a moment, then snorted. “Might be for the best, can you Imagine Gokudera stumbling through vows while people were watching? Too much pressure to expose his feelings.” Rosabella made a face as she ate her lunch, listening to what the guys thought of the whole thing.

A few days later, Hayato came home. Rosabella was cleaning after dinner, when he walked into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Hey.” He said simply. She smiled brightly looking at him over her shoulder.

“Hey stranger. I’m almost done. Last one.”

“You’re bruised…” He observed.

“Hibari visited, kept trying to ambush me.”

“Did it work?”

“Not often.” She finished cleaning and turned to him. “We haven’t started thinking about our wedding yet. I was thinking…why don’t we elope?”

“No.”

“Why not?” She asked, giving him a confused look. He leaned back to look into her eyes.

“You are going to have the wedding you deserve if it kills me.” He muttered, kissing her forehead.

“You do realize the wedding party is going to be very small right? I have like two friends.”

“Same here.”

“Liar.”

“Two I’d consider anyway.” He grinned ever so slightly. “Tell your brother yet?”

“Yeah…” She said, letting her voice trail off. 

“How’d that go?”

“How do you think?” She replied, laughing as he scooped her up.

“Touche. Well, enough of being in public. Let’s get you to bed.” He said, carrying her out of the kitchen, heading towards their room.


	19. Chapter 19

Their wedding, held in the fall, when it was the most colorful, was small, but it was absolutely beautiful. They ended up getting a wedding dress made for Rosabella. She felt like a real princess during the ceremony. Since then, she had become the liaison between Italy and the Foundation Headquarters. That meant, she wore a suit more than the rest of the Vongola did, and was on the phone with Hibari more often. Once in a while, he would send her out on a mission if need be, but allowed her to take Yamamoto or Hayato with her. 

Until now anyway. She had news for Hayato when he got back from his most recent mission, and she just had to tell HIbari that she couldn ’t do one. When he insisted for an explanation, well, she felt terrible telling him before Hayato. She just hung up the phone, waiting. She knew he was due back any moment, so she curled up on their bed, picked up a book, and waited.

Her waiting paid off a few hours later, unfortunately, she fell asleep.  She opened her eyes, feeling a hand on her face, and saw bright green eyes smiling down at her.

“Good morning Principessa.” Hayato said, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Hey there.” She greeted him, stretching, then blinked a few times. “Um…Hayato…we need to talk…” She bit her lip as she sat up, watching his smile fall slightly.

“About what?” He asked in a dark voice. She sighed softly, leaning over and kissing her forehead. 

“I still love you. Get that look off of your face.”

“Still not to clear on why…” He mumbled, then sighed. “So, what is it?”

“Um…How would you feel about a little Hayato running around here?” She asked, brows knitting together in worry. She bit back a giggle seeing the blank look on his face for a minute, then seeing realization dawn on him.

“Are you saying…?” When she nodded, she was blessed with a bright smile from him, which she doesn’t get too often. Suddenly, she was pulled up against him,. now sitting in his lap. “Best news I’ve heard in a long time.” He whispered, leaning down and kissing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here you go guys! I am so sorry! And I had a friend visiting from out of town, so I binge posted as much as I could! I really hope you enjoyed this ride as much as I enjoyed writing it. I got another fic in the works and hopefully I'll be able to finish that soon enough! Let me know what you think! It keeps me wanting to do this! <3 Also! Sorry for the short chapter. I felt like it didn't need much more than wrapping it up neatly. Thank you for reading!


End file.
